Blood of the Night
by Ange De Bleu baby blu eyes
Summary: Part three up. The new senshi meet the old senshi along with problems occur over them disliking each other but with a baby on the way, will they forget their differences?
1. Part One: Prologue

**Blood of the Night  
By: baby blu eyes**

**Prologue**

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


The night was still, without a sound through the forest. Morning beast slept while the night creatured prowled the night, looking for a victium. Once they had found the victium, the brutal chase began. Frantically, a person ran through the forest breathing hard. Something or someone was chasing them, quickly trying to catch them. Without hesitating any longer, the beast lunged at the person, sinking it's teeth into its nape, taking in the sweet juices.

  


Blood filled its mouth making its hunger spell slowly begin to leave. Once it got its fill, it let the body fall to ground, dead. An bullet skimmed its arm making it hiss and turn. A figure stood in the tree and jumped down. It began to run quickly, heading none of the warning while on the chase. More bullets followed only for the creature to fall down, dead as well.

  



	2. Part One: Chapter One

**Blood of the Nigh**

**By: baby blu eyes**

**Chapter One**

_*In my eyes you do no wrong*_

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


The sunrise showed beautifully in the morning. Five out of nine of the occupants in the mansion were already awake and starting in on what they needed to do. This meant they would have at least seven more hours of silence until the last four awoke. The phone rang lightly for a man with short blonde hair and medium blue eyes to walk over, picking it up gently.

  


"Hello?" asked his gently voice. A husky male voice spoke on the other end while he listened patiently knowing that it was a prank call from another member in the house. He let out a chuckle and hung-up knowing it was meant for one of the sleeping beings. Quatre Winner hummed a tune to himself while he continued around his mission, making sure that everything was in place, neat, and tidy. If not, one of his roommates would go around making it neat.

  


"Hey Quatre, where do you keep the large pots?" asked a man walked down the stairs. A grin was over his musculan face that matched the mischeif in his dark brown eyes. His fingers ran through his short black hair as he continued down. Damion Hoshia was definately trouble when he first met him, along with the girls that he brought. They all weren't related but acted as if they were. Picking on each other, laughing, hanging all over each other, and claiming they were brothers and sisters.

  


"No Damion, you can't pour water over Akiko, Raven, or Akai this morning." Damion's shoulders slumped while he turned and started back up the stairs thinking of another plan to wake-up the late sleepers that were up all night. Quatre walked to his music room and picked up his violin, letting the soft strings sweep through the house. He was a little rusty from not playing in a while and knew he needed to practice once again before he started to make simply mistakes.

  


Another man entered the room, his forest green eyes looking at the man in front of him, playing the soft music. Light brown hair was pulled over one of his eyes. Casually, he sat down and pulled out his flute, playing to the firmiliar tune that he knew so well. Trowa Barton was the silent man of the group, keeping to himself but showing his emotions through things he did, which was hardly. The music stopped when they saw Damion carrying a small sleeping girl toward the backyard.

  


Her long golden brown curls swayed while he walked. She looked lifeless and dead from the deep sleep she was in. A blue tanktop covered her curves while black pajama pants kept her legs warmly covered. Akiko Myu was her name and having fun was her game. No matter what time it was, she would get a little plastered and start playing the drums on Quatre's pots and pans. It would only last for five minutes and then she would pass out on the kitchen floor.

  


"Damion, what are you doing?" asked Quatre. He just smiled and continued walking, opening the back door heading toward the pool. He stopped at the edge, getting attention for the man who was typing on his laptop nearby. His perssian blue eyes stayed emotionless while the soft breeze pushed his chocolate brown hair out of his face. Hiiro Yui was a strange one to the crowd completely shutting himself away from everyone that tried to help him.

  


Damion let the girl go watching her fall into the cold pool. Instead of her quickly splashing up, and yelling at him, she continued to sink to the bottom. He folded his arms over his chest and waited, the smile slowly disappearing into a sudden panic. A sudden splash brought him back to reality only to see a man with black hair picking her up and bringing her to the surface. His deep grey eyes looked down at the girl only for her to cough and take a deep breath.

  


One of her arms dangled over his shoulder limply while her face cuddled closely to his warm body, making her feel safe. His grey eyes glared up at Damion who quickly retreated toward the house. Wufei Chang was the martial artist of the group mastering this skill along with his kantana. He carried the sleeping Akiko out of the pool, a puddle of water surrounding the two while he walked. With one of the lawn chairs, he laid her in a robe that Quatre had laid out.

  


"Damion, no more of these tricks. You could have killed the poor girl," said Quatre once in the house. From the kitchen window, he watched Wufei cover her up with a large towel and then continue on with his training even though his black pants were soaked. Quatre would check-up on her within an hour hoping she would be awake and bring her morning tea with honey. Even though she didn't like him bringing it to her, he still did out of the kindness of his heart.

  


The next hour was spent making sure that the maids were alright while they cleaned, if his cook was cooking breakfast, and whether the gardeners needed to come today. Quatre sighed and went back to the window seeing Akiko sitting up in a dazed state while her pants where drying in the sun. She stretched and stood-up. Cracking her back finally, she looked over at Hiiro who typed away and then to Wufei training as hard as possible with his kantana.

  


Silently, she walked toward the mansion while ruffling her hair. Akiko had went upstairs to brush her teeth, hair, and put on her glasses like every morning. Quatre finished making her tea by the time she was walking away from the stairs. He handed it to her only to get a broad smile from her soft pink lips and bright blue-green eyes. She kissed him on the cheek gently and wrapped an arm around his should, guiding him to the table.

  


"Oh Quatre. You're just too much. Sit down before you tire yourself out. You know that once Raven, Akai, and Duo wake-up, I'll be running around all over the place setting up traps, making plans, and trying to annoy Wufei and Heero. They seem to get annoyed pretty easily. Quatre, what was I doing outside?" she asked making him sit down. The maid brought in another tea cup and a bowl of fruit with a silver fork on the side.

  


She set it in front of Akiko and poured the tea for Quatre, mixing honey and some lemon in it. He thanked her and she walked out.

  


"Damion decided to play a trick on you this morning by bring you to water instead of bringing it to you. He dropped you in the pool and all you did was sink, not even giving any sign of life. Wufei jumped in and quickly pulled you out of the pool only for you to cough and take in a deep breath. I guess it wasn't time to wake you up," said Quatre. Akiko nodded and drank a little bit of her tea.

  


"When he comes back in from training, I'll have to thank him since he was the only one to think quick enough to get me out of the water. For all I know, Damion would have waited until I was dead before he jumped in to save me. Hiiro most likely was too busy to notice anything wrong," said Akiko and then popped a piece of melon into her mouth, savoring the taste. She looked up at Quatre above her dark auburn frames that shined in the light only to receive a smile.

  


"It is a great day to go out on a picnic. What do you say about persuading people to join us? I know you girls did make great food and Alex would gladly help you out," said Quatre, referring to their cook Alexanderia Mere`, the woman was fabulous. She made everything beautifully and of course let Akiko set in the kitchen and try different things knowing that her sense of taste was wonderful. Whatever she liked, everyone else liked but they didn't know Akiko was the tester or else they wouldn't eat it.

  


"I'll try my best. I'm not sure about Raven or Akai. I think they have plans for messing with Duo along with some whispering about his hair, curling iron, and make-up. Who knows what they'll be up to. I know Trowa would come, Wufei might, Heero no but I could try, Damion of course, and of course I would bring Alex. She needs a break anyway." Quatre nodded and looked up to see Wufei walk in after a shower, his blue silk shirt unbottoned showing his muscular tanned chest.

  


Instead of his hair being up in it's usual low ponytail, he left it down letting it curve around his face bringing out more of his sexy features. His tan pants hung from his waist with a thin black belt buckled making sure they would stay up. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Akiko giving him the look to come close to him so she could whisper something in his ear. Instead, she wrapped an arm around his neck and gave him a peck on the lip leaving the sweet fruit juices as a trace.

  


"Thank-you for saving my life Wufei. I defenately owe you my life. Glad you could join us for breakfast as well. Would you like to join us for a picnic as well if it can be arranged?" asked Akiko. He licked the juices off his lips and ruffled her hair gently.

  


"Sure. I have nothing else to do," he answer pulling away from her to sit down. Akiko smiled and popped some more fruit in her mouth being silent while the maid brought out a plate of bacon, eggs, and hash browns. Wufei nodded at the maid as a thank-you and started in on his breakfast. The table was silent which wasn't usual. Normally Akiko was talking about the dream she had the night before, something she saw on television, or just to talk. Wufei looked up at her to see her just eating her fuit slowly.

  


"Any strange dreams last night?" he asked. She looked up at him with a worried expression and leaned her elbows on the table, something she never did.

  


"I couldn't fall asleep last night. Something was tugging at me. I heard Hiiro leave at around four this morning. It didn't seem right but I feel asleep before he returned. I don't remember anything until I awoke outside," she said with a sigh. For one week out of the month, Akiko seemed to be restless during the night and always tired during the day. The other girls and Damion also felt like that but Akiko was the only to talk to them about it.

  


"When you are sleepless, come to my room. If I'm awake you can stay there until you finally fall asleep but if I'm asleep, don't wake me. I'm grumpy," warned Wufei. She gave a small smile and looked over to the door all of a sudden. It opened for Damion to come in, a smile on his face.

  


"Akiko, we're going out tonight. Raven and Akai will be coming as well. They agreed and rolled overfalling back asleep. Want to go shopping for a new night club outfit? Raven ruined your last one when she punched the guy getting blood on it," said Damion. She nodded and excused herself to go get ready. Quatre looked at Wufei seriously.

  


"One of those blood sucking demons attacked an innocent young girl last night. Hiiro left last night to stop it. Thankfully, he got rid of the bodies along with looked around for others in the area. Tonight we're to go out to see if we find anyone suspecting. Will you be ready at nine?" asked Quatre. Wufei nodded and looked to Trowa entering the room after hearing the news.

  


"I'll be ready as well. Never too many of us can go. I know Hiiro and Duo will come. Duo for the girls along with the fun of the chase," said Trowa.

  


~

  


Four entered the bouncing night club that was serving alcohol which meant Akiko would be over at the bar the entire time. She quickly walked over to the bar, shaking her hips in her red pants that fit her curves and belled around her black shoes. Her black spigehtti strapped shirt moved over her top curves. The golden brown curls were piled on her head, her glasses in place, jelewry, and black belt hanging at her hips. She climbed onto the stool and ordered a drink.

  


Damion just smirked and started out into the dance club, looking over the beautiful girls but mostly going towards the ones wearing as less clothes as possible. He was simply dressed in a nice pair of black slacks, a black belt, silky red shirt that showed his tamed muscles, hair spiked up, while his eyes showed amazement. His favorite sport to hang out was mostly with all the women as possible and get his freak dancing on. But when he wanted to dirty dance, he would pulled Akiko out onto the floor.

  


Raven Angelheart walked into the club, looking at the beautiful lights while getting on lookers taking in everything she worn. Her dark brown hair was pulled back into a long braid while her cinnomen brown eyes scanned the crowd scoping out the hotties that stayed in the corners mostly. Tight black leather pants drapped her legs while a white shirt curved over her curves while the arms where short and seethrough in a butterfly style along with the teardrop in front.

  


Akai Tsumi just smiled, her blue eyes sparkling in the light while her sandy blonde hair was pulled back into a clip. Tan pants fit over the curves of her legs and belled around the bottom around her black shoes. A black belt hung loosely around her hips while her red tanktop pressed against her body. She followed behind Raven, spotting the man she wanted to dance with tonight and most likely walked out of the place with.

  


The two girls started dancing with them, feeling the music move through their bodies while smiles stayed on their faces. The men were of course tempted and wanted to walk out of this place with these two lovely girls. Raven smiled at the sound of men pounding their fists on the table howling which meant only two things. Akiko was having a drinking contest or was most likely drunk and dancing seductivly for the group on the table.

  


Akai gave Raven the look only to get a nod. She left out of the building and pulled the man into the dark alley. He seemed to catch on while their lips met. She pushed him against the wall and moved her lips around his neck until she found his nape. Fangs grew long and she suddenly bit down, feeling his hard grasp on her body. She sucked his blood feeling her craving leaving her, making her feel completely full. Once she was finished, his body fell down dead.

  


She licked the blood off her lips and started toward the night club once again knowing she would now have a night filled with dancing. Raven passed by her with her man knowing what was going to happen. She met Damion at the door who was smirking and then looked over at Akiko.

  


"She's flirting with the bartender again and I think he might fall for it. She's almost at the end of her craving week. No matter who approches her now will be her next meal." Akai nodded and just went into the club with Damion, both started dancing with other people. Raven entered and walked toward Akiko, tapping her on the shoulder. She turned around with a smile on her face that faded all of a sudden.

  


"Hurry-up." Akiko nodded and quickly left the bar moving out to dance. She bumped into someone to quickly appologize but when he looked at her, she seemed to freeze. A smile moved over his face, his eyes looking over her while he licked his lips. He moved his lips over to her ear.

  


"It's alright. Lets get out of this place," he whispered taking her hand and leading her out of the club. A feel come over her as if something wasn't right but she continued walking across the street to stop at his car that was lonely near the darkest corner. Suddenly he pushed her against the car, taking her lips and moving down to her neck. Akiko pushed him away when he was nearing the nape. He just looked down at her, his teeth gleaming.

  


"I'm leaving." When she tried to get away from him, he pushed her against his car and quickly found her nape, about to bite down. He jerked away all of a sudden, his teeth sliding against her skin leaving two long marks that quickly started bleedy. She slid down his car in a dazed state to sit on the ground, her hand over the wounded area. She looked up to see Wufei standing there, kantana in hand.

  


The blood gleamed off of it in the moonlight. He bent down to look at her and pulled her hand away, looking at the blood all over it. He turned behind him and motioned for whomever was behind him to get help or something. Wufei picked up her glasses that were thrown off during the short battle and placed them on letting her see completely clearly.

  


"What where you doing out here all by yourself? Didn't you listen to the news reports about killings going on during the night? Come on, lets get you to the car and clean you up. I had a feeling this was going to happen so we brought you another shirt." He helped her move to her feet and wrapped his arm around her waist making sure should could walk fine. Her body seemed to be fighting something that was inside of her while she stumbled to walk.

  


This wasn't the first time she was almost bit by someone of her own kind. More of the third of forth but nothing like this had ever happened. Maybe she was getting weak from not getting her craving taken care of. Her eyes looked over at Wufei's neck, wanting to drink the warm blood inside his body. She shook the thought out of her head quickly and continued walking as best as possible. He helped her into the van where Quatre cleaned her hand off.

  


She moved the strap down where he cleaned the blood up, placed a bandage over it, and gave her a different black shirt to change into. She simply took the siccors and cut down the front of her ruined shirt, tossing it off and placing the black low-cut tanktop on. The door opened where Raven jumped in.

  


"Oh my god Akiko! Are you alright?" Raven hugged her little sister tightly and brought her out of the van to see the others. Akai just wouldn't let her go when she saw her.

  


"Why did it have to be you? Why not one of us?" asked Akai. Damion took his turn at holding the small pike only for her to start to fall when he let go. His eyes looked at Raven and Akai letting them know that she was getting weak from not taking her share.

  


"Don't worry. She'll be fine. We'll be home soon enough," said Damion and carried her back to night club. Quickly they found the darkest corner in the place only for a man to sit next to Akiko. Damion smirked when he saw Akiko get this red glint to her eyes knowing she was going to feast right in the middle of the club. Even though it was very dangerous, she had done this every time. She hated being a vaman, part vampire part human, but they needed blood once a month.

  


Akai and Raven smiled when they saw the girl sneak away only to appear at the bar once again. This was going to be a long morning especially when the hangover took over the girl.

  


~

  


Hiiro went up stairs to his room and started typing while looking up information on his computer. It had been a hard night for them once again. They had managed to kill three vampires this night but what distrubed them the most is that they seemed to be going after their friends. Akai, Raven, and Damion had been attacked three times but Akiko had been attacked for the fourth time. It was as if she asked for it. Each time she would be pale-looking along with tired.

  


Wufei knew he had to get down to the bottom of what was going even if it meant getting Akiko drunk to get the informaiton. Of course they didn't suspect their friends of being vampires but he wanted to know exactly what she did while at the bars. It would be too obvious to follow her but just maybe he would if he wanted to truth. Tonight she was going to be coming home drunk which meant question time if he was lucky before she passed out.

  


Trowa placed a hand on his shoulder as if for sympithedic reason. What for? He looked at his friend, annoyed and curious by the sudden jesture.

  


"We know you like her Wufei. There's no point in hiding it," said Quatre. Wufei just growled and stormed off toward the inside training room where he started working with his sword once again, trying to master the skills of it.

  


_What does he mean? I don't like her at all! She's an annoying woman that always does everything to pick! But she does have some nice qualities, her smile, the way she looks at me, how she lets my name roll of her tongue...What am I thinking? I must be crazy. She's out having fun being single and wouldn't be interested in me. I know her type_, he thought. His sword moved through the air quickly and fast as if he was a viper. All night would be like this until early morning...

  


  



	3. Part One Chapter Two

**Blood of the Night**

**By: baby blu eyes**

**Chapter Two**

_*Never judge a book by its cover*_

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Raven let out a sigh while thinking about the events that happened that night. Something was going on in the vampire world and she wanted to find out. Were they trying to purposely kill her sister or physically harm her for some odd reason? Is it because she wasn't living up to who she was as a vaman but trying to living without drinking blood? Things like this worried her. No matter what, she was going to worry about her little sister.

  


She walked over to her balcony seeing the night sky still at three in the morning. Tomorrow night she would search for them, hoping to find those of her own kind. Something seemed to draw her out of her balcony toward the forest where she ran at a steady pacing, hoping to get there quicker. Shots sounded in a clearing where she ran toward it. A man fell under the moon light while the other held a gun. Raven's eyes widened when she saw who had shot the gun.

  


Innocent, kind, Quatre. How could he do something like that to a person that must have done nothing to him? What was the meaning of all this? Raven growled and ran out to the fallen figure to see it was a man shot in the stomach. He pulled out a bottle and drank it, quickly healing his wound. He leap to his feet and grabbed Raven.

  


"Don't come after me hunter or your friend here dies," growled his deep breath. For some odd reason, Raven didn't move. Instead she felt a tingling sensation run through he body while Quatre, the clearing, and the trees disappeared. When her eyes opened, she was an apartment. A soft light was on while the furniture was neatly ordered making her feel comfortable. She hadn't noticed the man leave her only to come back with a different shirt instead of his holey and bloody one.

  


His muscular body showed in the light while she was finally able to see his beautiful green eyes to match his short black hair and medium tanned body. A smirk was over his lips while he looked at her, licking them making his fangs visible. She simply rolled her eyes and folded her arms over her chest.

  


"Alright buddy, why did you bring me here when you could have escaped by yourself?" she asked, fumming that he was going to try and have her as his dinner.

  


"Why else? You'd make a great meal since that bastard got in my way just as I was about to get my prey," he growled. She let out a long sigh.

  


"You're not going to make me your next meal. Go find someone not part of your kind. Right now, I'm just looking for someone to give me answers to my questions." He just chuckled and motioned for the couch where she gladly sat down.

  


"What questions do you have in mind?" he asked sitting across from her. His eyes wouldn't stop looking at her, making her feel uncomfortable for a moment.

  


"My friend is has been having problems all her life ever since she found out she was a Vaman at the age of sixteen. For six years she has been fighting against it, trying to live a normal life without taking the blood of mortals. The only time she will eat is when she is forced to. But something that has came to my attention is she was attacked for the fourth time by a Vampire. For the reason, I have no clue. I want to know why they're attacking her and why she is fighting against her fate." He let out a chuckle while leaning back, letting his head fall.

  


"Only Vaman aren't well educated on the way Vampirers think, act, or when they want to take someone as their permanet mate for all eternity. Your friend has been bitten four times which is four different proposals from four different Vampires. They want her to their wife but the only way to accept is by biting them back and taking some of their blood. Has she done that?" he asked. Raven snorted through her nose.

  


"No. One of our mortal friends killed them before anything could happen. The problem is, she hasn't been acting normal since each one of them bit her. This time, she was pale, cold, and about to passout. I think it was her craving but some how I don't believe it." A frown was written over his face.

  


"I can tell they've been watching her for a while now. Bring your friend to me tonight so I may speak with her. I would like to know what is going on with her on a one to one basis. Letting her talk for herself by how she's been feeling after every bite. I've never seen a case like this before." Raven looked up at him curiously.

  


"Who are you anyway?" she asked. He let out a chuckled and stood to his feet, stretching while letting out a stiffled yawn.

  


"Noir de Bougie, french vampire doctor. If you need any services, here's my card along was address. Bring her tomorrow at nine o'clock sharp. Good-day to you Miss Angelheart." She suddenly disappeared holding his card in hand only to fall onto Damion. He awoke with a jerk, glaring at her.

  


"What was that for?" he growled. She looked around to see this room was hers. Quickly, she placed away the card and got in the covers.

  


"I'd like to let you know, you're in MY room!" With that, she closed her eyes and started to go to sleep.

  


~

  


Her body ached especially her shoulder when she got-up in the morning. Slowly she got ready in the bathroom and placed on her glasses to go downstairs. Her temper was extremely short while she tried to avoid everyone downstairs but managed not to when someone hit her on the back.

  


"Hey babe! Hows it going? Long time no see!" Slowly she twisted around her eyes glaring while her body was rigid. His indigo blue eyes where suddenly wide while his chestnut braid was tossed over his shoulder until he suddenly moved it. Duo Maxwell. He was the one who caused all the trouble, loved pissing everyone off, and of course saying hello or good morning in his own way. Before she could say anything, she was quickly jerked away and pushed into another room.

  


"What's the matter with you? It looked as if he was going to be your next victium. Didn't you get enough last night?" asked Damion in a hush-hush voice. She gritted her teeth while she tried not to strangle this man in front of her.

  


"I was going to kill him Damion. Right now, I'm not in a good mood so everyone needs to leave me alone!" He walked over to open the shade only for when the rays of the sun setting to hit her, she hissed and moved into the darkest corner.

  


"Alright, what's going on? Are you sick or something? Can't you touch the light?"asked Damion. She quickly ran out of the room and leaped up the stairs only to lock herself in her room. Akai just shrugged and went down to dinner. It was later then she had usually awaken. Only one hour until nine. Raven knocked on her door only to get a muffled sound. She pulled out her bobby-pin and picked her lock, opening her door.

  


"Lets go Akiko. We're going to see a Doctor that will be able to help you. I met him last night and he's very nice and knows what he's talking about." She watched the girl slowly come out of the room and go outside to Raven's car without saying one word. Damion and Akai piled in the car while Raven drove, taking an hour to find place. They walked up the steps for Raven to knock on the door. Noir opened it and let them in.

  


"It would be better if the patient and I went into a room privately to talk. Most likely, she wouldn't like to talk to any of you about it since she hasn't spoken to you already," he said offering them seating and taking Akiko's arm for her pull it back with a glare. Raven, Akai, and Damion waited until the door was shut to relax on the couch.

  


"I hope it doesn't take too long. I have some things I want to do," said Damion. The rest nodded...Noir offered her a seat only for her to not take it and pacing around, not stopping once. Her eyes were cast down at the floor.

  


"Is there something you would like to talk about Miss Myu?" he asked. She shot a glare at him but continued pacing until she suddenly sat down while her hands kept moving.

  


"What's wrong with me? Why can't I stop moving and for once relax. Ever since I awoke this evening, I've been in this fowl mood, ready to bite someone's head off!" He unbuttoned his collar to let her see the nape of his neck. Her eyes stayed glued there while he moved around. A smirk moved over his face.

  


"I know what's wrong with you Miss Myu. You lied to your friend and didn't eat last night like you were suppose to. Your craving will soon take over your body and you might harm someone close to you because you didn't end it. Come sit on my lap." Slowly she moved over to him, not taking her eyes off his neck, wanting to get to that wam blood. Soon enough after much hesitation, she sat down.

  


"Go ahead, take it." Her fingers moved his shirt away from the area while she moved closer, letting her lips find the softest spot and then bite down gently. Her movements were soft while her craving was slowly beginning to go away. When she was about to finish, she felt his lips moved near her nape, hoping bite down on her. Her tongue licked across the wound making the marks suddenly disappear. Before his teeth could bite down, she pulled back, glaring at him.

  


"I don't think so buddy. The last time that happened, I almost passed out. From now on, I'm going to be as careful as possible, even with you Doctor." He smirked and patted her cheek.

  


"Glad you learned your lesson Miss Myu. Next time listen to your urges instead of waiting such a long time. Next time Miss Angelheart brings you back, I'll bite you after you finish yourself," he smirked. A sly smile moved over her lips while she got up.

  


"Don't worry, I won't be back." She started for the door only for her wrist to be taken. He pulled her back while taking her lips in his. When she pulled back forcefully, he motioned with his eyes over to the couch with a sly smile. She smacked him and walked out of the room. Raven, Akai, and Damion quickly stood when they heard the door open to see Akiko come out perfectly fine.

  


"What was wrong with her?" asked Akai, eager to know. Noir smirk while he looked at the girl getting a piggy-back ride from Damion.

  


"She let her craving go for over a week which put her in a fowl state." Raven glared at him, seeing lips imprinted in a crimsion red on his collar bone. She glared at Akiko as well.

  


"You drank from a completely strange man without knowing he was a vampire and could have bit you? He could have made you his wife and I bet you wouldn't care in the world, would you?" asked Raven. Akiko looked at her blankly.

  


"What are you talking about? Bite me? Wife? Where did you get all this information? All I did was bite him but wouldn't let him bite me," she answered. Raven motioned with her head to go to the door which they did.

  


"None of us are going to be coming back Doc. You were going to marry my friend and I don't see that happening anytime soon. If you go near any of them, I'll kill you!"

  


*~

  


Akai slumped down on the couch next to Quatre who put his arm around her, drawing her near. A sigh left her while she snuggled up to her friend.

  


"What's bothering you?" he asked gently. She just stayed silent and started to fall asleep only to giggle after a moment.

  


"Want to see a picture?" she pulled one out and showed him of Duo with his hair in curls, in a dress, and with make-up on. It must have taken them all day to tie him down and get that far. He smiled and rubbed her back gently.

  


"I see you two had a lot of fun," he smirked. She smiled and kissed him gently.

  


"Not that much. You know what we need to do? Get Raven and Damion together. They really like each other and I can tell. Will you help me?" she asked with pleading eyes. He of course gave-up and nodded only to get a grin.

  


"I'll set everything up and you just go along with it." She ran off quickly...Raven made sure the door was locked while the four sat in the room playing strip poker. She looked over at Damion, Akiko, and then Wufei with a smirk over her lips. Akiko hung onto her cards, tightly, looking at three of them while sweating in all of her clothes. So far, she had been winning, amazenly. Suddenly, Raven looked and Damion and nodded.

  


"I fold," they both said. The bet had went too high for them. Now Wufei and Akiko were left, making them wait to see who would be stripping to their underwear.

  


"Three aces," said Akiko only for a smirk to go over Wufei's lips.

  


"Royal Flush." Her jaw dropped as she looked over to Raven who just started laughing and shook her head no. Damion chuckled saying no as well and Wufei just stayed stern.

  


"You put them on, you take them off yourself," he responded. Somehow she managed to stand-up and fall backwards landing on Raven's bed.

  


"I'm going to get some drink. Damion, come get the snacks as well," said Raven and pulled him out of the room shutting the door quickly. Wufei looked at Akiko with pity and quickly got up trying to help her get all her clothes off. First came five sweaters, ten shirts, five tanktops, three parts of sweatpants, seven pairs of jeans, three pairs of spandex shorts, and one dress. Quickly she took her hair tie and pulled her hair back into a bun.

  


"I would have been left there all night knowing Raven and Damion," answered Akiko and then set down, letting herself finally start to cool down. The poor girl had been sweating who knows how much under all those clothes. Wufei casually sat down and started shuffling the cards while his grey eyes took a peak at the small girl. A smirk moved over his lips when he saw her wearing her bikini style black panties, and black bra.

  


Under that was who knows how many pairs of underware and bras. Most likely she was wearing her bikini under all of it. Always after the game where she got into her bikini, she would quit and go swimming with him who was in his trunks.

  


"We're back! So, lets continued the game once more," said Raven giving the two a large bowl of fruit, and taking the plate of cake. Akiko looked at Raven for the folks only to see her grin knowing that he friend would have to get her fingers sticky. Raven quickly played the game until they were all in their swimsuits. None of them had went until they were bare since Raven didn't want Akiko to be metally tromitized.

  


"Lets play dare,"said Raven quickly before any suggestions could be made. Akiko nodded and put some fruit in her mouth watching the juice drip off the tips of her fingers. Of course, Raven was going to be the first one, trying to get Wufei and Akiko together at any cost.

  


"Wufei, I dare you to lick the juice off of Akiko's fingers seductively," she grinned only to look at Akiko finishing off her thumb gently. Blankly, she looked at Raven's angry face.

  


"What?" asked Akiko letting them know she wasn't paying any attention as usual. Wufei looked at Raven, letting her know this was going to be an all out war. Raven thought for a moment and then looked up at Wufei with a large grin.

  


"Alright Wufei, drop them. I want to make sure you measure up." Akiko nearly choked on her melon but managed to get it down with water in her eyes.

  


"Sis!" Raven just chucked her a pillow while Damion just turned around pretending to read a book.

  


"You don't have to look you know. Just cover your face and I'll tell you when I'm done, okay? I want to make sure you're getting the best!" Akiko cleared her eyes.

  


"But you're taking away my fun! That's the dare I was going to do!" Raven looked wide eyed in shock that Akiko would ever come up with such an idea. Akiko just looked at Wufei with the pillow in her arms along with a smirk and wink.

  


"Alright. I'll choose a different one. Lets bring out the alochol. Time to see who's going to get plastered first and the first person to get plastered has to go skinny dipping with their partner. I'll be with Damion, Wufei's with Akiko" said Raven. They all nodded and pulled out their own shot glasses and bottles. They poured and quickly started drinking for no odd reason. Akiko was the first one that started laughing for no odd reason letting them know she was plastered.

  


Raven smirked at Wufei who took the girl downstairs with him. Instead of going for the pool, she headed toward the large hottub. Raven motioned for Wufei to help Akiko out of her clothes along with put her in the water. He did so, grabbed the towels, jumped in, and then dropped his shorts out letting Raven not get a chance to measure him up. Oh course she slightly pouted and then turned back to continued the drinking contest against Damion who was still in.

  


~

  


Red eyes looked from the forest watching the girl hang over the guy in the hottub, but then slowly settle down, her eyes begin to droop, and then fall asleep on the man. They eyes moved up to look up at the woman dancing around after winning the drinking contest. In the next window was another woman dancing to some music and twisting to the music.

  


_Revenge will be placed against those who know the men that killed my brothers after proposing to those women. I promise you will all die a horrible death and bad things will happen..._The eyes disappeared from the forest quickly while the diabolical planning would begin.

  



	4. Part One Chapter Three

**Blood of the Night**

**By: baby blu eyes**

**Chapter Three**

_*Revenge is always sweet until the wrong person gets hurt*_

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Wufei awoke to feel a warm body next to his, well, on top of his. The sun was directly in his facing letting him know it was noon. Akiko snuggled deeper into his chest until she was started going into his robe to hide her face from the sun. Raven of course towered over the two with a large grin.

  


"So, did you have fun last night?" she asked. Wufei just grunted and making Akiko's head slowly pop up until she sat on her knees, looking at the strange world around her. With her eyes half closed, she got up and started walking toward the house which was mistaken for the toolshed. Quickly Wufei grabbed her and started leading her in the right direction. Akiko managed to get to her room where she fell onto her bed, pulled the covers over herself and fell asleep.

  


Wufei closed the door and headed to his room ignoring Raven with her large grin that seemed to take up her entire face. Hiiro walked out of his room and went down stairs with his gun in hand as usual most likely heading toward the forest with Trowa and Quatre. Raven watched as they all left.

  


~

  


The forest was silent while they walked around getting ready to shoot whomever dared to jump out at them. Today, they were going to search for the lair that the night prowlers slept in. Perhaps they were going to find it or maybe not. Who knew. Hiiro of course went ahead to see if they were going in the same direction that he had stumbled upon last night. They continued following him until they ended at a cave. Signs where carved into the stone, letting them know it was damned.

  


Quickly, they went in and opened coffins, using their silencers to shoot each one. Hiiro went forth toward the coffin they seemed to be all protecting, a grim expression over his face. Finally, he opened it to see it was empty. Was this trap or a decoy? They walked out of the cave, Quatre first to get attacked all of a sudden, feeling the fangs bite into his flesh. No matter how hard he tried, the blood was being sucked out of him. Hiiro and Trowa shot only to hit him once while the other bullet got Quatre.

  


He let out a yelp in pain. Once the vampire quickly disappeared into the forest, they ran over to their friend running with him quickly back toward the mansion. Trowa called on his phone only for it to be dead. Hopefully they would get there in time to save their friend. Just maybe the medical room would for once be ready instead of making them search for everything.

  


~

  


Damion crawled out of bed slowly and hit the shower quickly getting himself ready for the big day ahead of him. He awoke Duo who slowly went into his own bathroom to get ready. Today, they were all going to leave, giving Wufei and Akiko the house to themselves. Great plan? Or not. The only place they would be going was to the mall since Akai and Raven wanted to buy more clothes, Akiko needed some more pajama bottoms, and they of course wanted to buy Wufei something.

  


Akai was already awake, surprisenly, and grinning at the long list she had made for what ever plan was spinning in her mind. He let out a sigh and moved into Akiko's room to see her curled up in her blankets along with bathrobe. A smirk moved over his lips only for a hand on his arm to stop him from entering the room to awake the tired girl.

  


"She needs her sleep. At least it will help with her hangover." He nodded at Wufei and left her alone. Raven run up the stairs with a scared look on her face.

  


"Quatre's hurt! Get Akai! She'll know what to do!" Quickly the girl ran down the stairs and went toward the medical area.

  


"Oh god! What happened?" she asked. No noe explained while she wiped the blood from his neck knowing his fate ahead of him. If he was bitten by a vampire as a mortal and not killed, he would become one as well. Akai gave him something to take away the pain while she pulled out the bullet, stiched the wound, and bandaged it as quickly as possible hoping he wouldn't loose anymore blood. A sigh came over her while she stayed by his side, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

  


Heero growled and went up to his room while Trowa retreated into the ktichen for something to eat just to get his mind off of what happened. He enetered the bar to see Wufei drinking a glass of burbon. This was really unusual for Wufei to drink in the afternoon. Something strange must have happened last night that made him start to think.

  


"What is it?" asked Trowa. Wufei just shrugged and left the room, going outside to practice with his kantana since he missed training at around sunrise. A sigh left him while he thought of Akiko, how much fun she was having, all those clothes she piled herself in, and how she saved him from making Raven drop his draws only to get a look. Eventually he had to when he was in the hottub but Raven still didn't get to measure him up. She was one sick girl.

  


He had been training for an hour when he noticed out of the corner of his eye that someone was watching and drinking his burbon along with holding a bowl on their lap. Instead of stopping, he continued for ten more minutes and took his break. Akiko lounged lazily on the ground with sunglasses on since her eyes were sensitive to light after drinking last night. She offered him some ranch dipped carrots but he didn't take it. When he wasn't looking, she popped a cucumber in his mouth.

  


A smile was over her lips while she took a drink of the burbon and then offered him the glass. He took it taking a swig as well only to empty the glass. She grinned and brought up her strawberry daquery knowing that he would finish it off. Again, she had managed to make him eat some of her veggies without giving her any protest.

  


"What happened to Quatre?" she asked breaking the silence. He let out a sigh and got up to practice only for her hand to grab his arm, making him look down at her. "I know that you may think that I don't care or it's none of my business but I want to know what happened. There is most likely a way that I will be linked to it, I promise you, I will help fix it."

  


"They were out vampire hunting like usual but this time the main man attacked Quatre. Trowa and Heero shot at them but we don't know who missed. One of them shot him but they managed to get him here in time for Akai to save his life. Don't worry about it, he'll be fine---"

  


"He'll be fine? The poor man was bit by a vampire and now he's going to be living the same fate soon enough because of what happened out there. Not only is he a vampire hunter but he will be a vampire himself, living in the dark unless there is one possible way that he will be a Vaman. Only then will he have the same life now," she said. Wufei looked at her stunned that she knew this information.

  


"How do you know all this? Have you been reading or is there something more? You said whatever it was, you were behind it but you would fix it. How are you involved in this Akiko?" he asked. She just left her bowl on the ground and started walking toward the mansion. He growled and went after her, taking her arm tightly.

  


"Quatre got hurt out there because of something that all of us did. That means that each of us are equally to blame for what happened to him. Let go of my arm!" He pulled her closer with a growl escaping him.

  


"What ever happened out there wasn't our fault! We're just doing our jbo to save the lives of innocent people living a normal life until they're suddenly attacked and killed by those blood sucking demons! They'll strike again and we have to stop them before they arise!" She growled.

  


"Blood sucking demons? You don't even know them, who they are, or what conditions that have to live under in order to survive! Vampires have to feast every night or else they'll die without drinking any blood! Vaman are considered the lucky ones since they only drink the blood of mortals once a month. One of these days they're going to come after you as well. I'm not going to listen to you curse those people since you have never been in their shoes before, hunted like beasts!"

  


"I know more then you could think of. They're still demons, killing the innocent. I'll kill whomever is one of them even if it takes my life in the process." Akiko just slapped him with a glare on her face. Quickly she started toward the house, leaving him by himself.

  


~

  


Raven growled at the sight of Wufei messing everything up she had worked so hard for, just to get those two together. Now it looked as if they were falling in seperate directions just because of what happened to poor Quatre. Raven let out a sigh and looked over at Damion lounging on her bed wanting to go like what was planned. For some odd reason, Raven just wanted to go downstairs, transfer some of her healing powers into him, and then leave.

  


Slowly, she went down the stairs knowing that she would have explain sooner or later when her friends found out about her being a Vaman. Akai looked up at her once she entered the room only to shake her head.

  


"No Raven. I'm not ready to---" Raven motioned for her to be quiet.

  


"You don't have to explain anything. I'm going to be the only one that they suspect. Just be quiet and go upstairs to see what's the matter with Akiko. I think that her and Wufei got in a fight while they were outside talking about Quatre." Akai nodded and then quickly left the room. She moved up the stairs and opened the door to see Akiko looking through her diary checking for something that might have linked the attack until it suddenly dawned on her.

  


"What is it?" asked Akai placing a hand on her shoulder only for Akiko to just quickly stand-up.

  


"I found the link! I know what happened! I'm going out into the forest, don't tell anyone. I might be home before dark. I'll see you later Akai. Take care of Quatre!" Akiko grabbed her tan leather jacket and put it on herself while she ran down the stairs.

  


"Take Wufei with you. I don't want you getting hurt out there," said Akai. Akiko waved her hand and ran outside not listening to her friend. She ran past Wufei while he sharpened his sword. Quickly he chased after her seeing she was headed toward the forest. A growl escaped him when she disappeared from his sight. He followed her movements by jumping tree to tree, being one step ahead of her until she stopped at a large cave.

  


Slowly she walked into seeing the coffins open along with blood over each vampire. They were dead and she knew who the three people where that had killed all of them. Suddenly she froze when she reconized a body.

  


"Brother!" She ran to the man slightly hanging onto life while his breath rasped. Akiko pulled him into her arms, cradling his head.

  


"Akiko...I warned you never to come out here. You know that it dangerous since the Dark Prince it out to get revenge on those who killed his brother. Leave this place and never come back. He'll kill you since you consort with those that killed us all." She kissed his forehead gently.

  


"His brothers were killed? Did you see what happened? Who did it? I need to know this brother. Where is the Dark Prince right now?" she asked. He just shook his head slowly while death crept up quickly.

  


"Killed...all three of them...They killed them...I saw it happen. The Dark Prince is gone...Plotting, planning, waitting...Get out while you still can..." His eyes rolled into the back of his head making her look down at him with tears in her eyes.

  


"Brother? Brother?" she croaked while holding his cold, dead body. Akiko gently kissed his forehead, letting a tear fall on his face while she slowly got to her feet. She leaned against the side of the cave but slowly pushed herself to the mouth. Taking a couple steps, she fell on the ground letting the tears fall while she mourned. Wufei jumped down from the tree and silently walked over to her, placing a hand on her back only for her to jerk away from his touch.

  


"You look in that cave and tell me who is the demons. All of them didn't have a chance against any of you while they slept. You could have at least gave them a fair fight! Damn it, you could have gave them a fair fight. I will never forgive any of you! The Dark Prince will kill every single one of you and I will only watch you while you die in your own puddle of blood. You want to know how I'm involved Wufei? I'm involved more then you can think since you killed my brother!" She hissed.

  


Wufei stood looking at her shocked but most of all surprised that her brother, only living relative was a Vampire? That meant...

  


"Your brother was a vampire? What does that make you?" he asked. She growled and wiped the tears away from her face trying her best to not attack him. Her bright eyes flickered red.

  


"It makes me nothing! He was forced into that life not by his choice. I still came to visit him even though he was against me staying up late during the night, watching him pick out his next victium. He had to by choice or else die. I had him promise to never leave me because of what he had to do and now he's dead! Why won't you all just leave them alone? They didn't do anything to you!" Wufei growled and glared at the woman in front of him.

  


"They never did anything me? I don't think so! My wife was going to make me her next victium until I killed her. Yes, I did kill her. I promised that day I would kill them since they were the ones that made her like that!" Akiko just glared at him and started running. He sighed and jumped around in the trees seeing that she was heading back to the mansion. He slowed his pace down and let her run into the mansion, knowing that she was safe.

  


~

  


Akai was just about to go out the door when she heard the door slam. Quickly she looked to see Akiko running toward the stairs with tear stained cheeks.

  


"What happened?" she quickly asked. Akiko just shook her head but stayed knowing she had to explain.

  


"They killed him Akai! They killed my brother! I will never forgive them!" Akai let her leave as she went out to the car in a fowl mood. Hiiro had got it out of Raven that she was a Vaman and now knew why she went out once a month. Of course she brought her friends so she wouldn't be alone. But that explain three bodies in one night. What was going on?

  


~

  


Hiiro sat with Trowa and the newly healed Quatre who couldn't get over the evidence that Raven had provided for them. It gave them answers why the four went out during the night but not why there were three, sometimes four bodies found. Wufei came in and growled, looking at the three men.

  


"What's the matter with you?" asked Trowa. He just poured himself a drink and sat down fuming about something that must have happened between him and Akiko.

  


"What so ever little chance I had with that girl, you completely ruined. Why didn't you have to go out right in the middle of the day and kill all those Vampires, get attacked, and make Akiko run around trying to figure out what was going on. For one thing, you killed her brother and now she doesn't care what happens to any of us!" he growled. The urge for blood seemed to come over him while he looked at each of the men. 

  


"I really don't care what she thinks. Right now we have to think about Raven, how she's a Vaman and what we can do to prevent her from coming to kill us during the night. We should just lock her up instead of letting her go loose around the house," said Trowa. Wufei growled.

  


"What? Are you going to hurt the poor girl more after you locked up her friend after you killed her brother? Who else are you going to harm before you realized what you've caused?" asked Wufei storming out of the room. Hiiro looked after him with a glare. Wufei looked out the window to see Akiko sitting down and looking at his kantana while holding it in her hand. She stood up and started to play with it, only to tumble forward, do a flip and snatch it before it fell on the ground.

  


He just walked over to her while she tried playing with it again and speaking out loud without even thinking about it.

  


"How could he make this look so light when it's pretty heavy?" she murmured softly. He walked behind her and wrapped his arms around hers, going over her hands while she held it. Gently, he helped her move it in the correct directions to make a kill. Without thinking of it, his body wanted him to take her now, drink her blood since the taste had been out of his body for a year exactly now. He held the kantana while she turned around in his arms, hugging him.

  


"I'm sorry that I blamed you for his death but I was just so angry that they killed him when he was the last real living relative that I had left. I loved him so much and hadn't seen him for a year until today when he just died in my arms. Promise me you won't kill anymore of my kind?" she asked. He ignored her last comment and stayed silent, trying to fight the urge that landed him on the ground. His kantana laid next to him while his head was bent.

  


A soft rain started to pour while she shook him, trying to get him to get-up or giving her some sign that he was alright. His hand cupped her cheek gently while he brought her toward him, kissing her lips softly. Gently he moved down her throat and moved over toward her neck until he found her nape. With all her might, she tried to pull back and push away from him but he was too strong.

  


Teeth grew out while he kissed the softest spot and gently bit down, feeling her fingers grab onto his shirt tightly. Pain shot through her body while she felt her blood being sucked for the first time by a vampire. Never had she let this happen. Her teeth wanted to come out and bite him back but she wouldn't let that happen. Akiko started feeling light-headed along with her body weakening.

  


Wufei felt her become limp in his arms just as he licked over the wound, making it close but instead it left two faint marks. His tongue moved over his lips taking in the last of her sweet juices that made him want more but he stopped before he over did it especially when she passed out. His grey eyes looked up to see Hiiro standing there with his gun in hand pointed at Wufei. Instead, he let it drop to his side and walked back into the mansion with a sad look over his face.

  



	5. Part One: Chapter Four

**Blood of the Night**

**By: baby blu eyes**

**Chapter Four**

_*Truth and honor is what builds a strong relationship*_

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Raven, Damion, Akai, and Duo snuck out of the room they were in when they heard the shouting of voices downstairs. Quickly they all peeked through the crack in the door to the drawing room where Hiiro glared at Wufei as if he could kill him.

  


"I knew this was going to happen one day or anything. Now you turned the poor girl into one of your kind, a vaman! You did just what did to you against your own will. Tomorrow morning you better be gone with that girl. I'm not going to live under a roof knowing that you killed the innocence, and pure that was around her," he hissed. Wufei just glared.

  


"I'm not leaving Hiiro. It seems that you've forgotten what you were as well. You're not so innocent yourself since you are a vaman just like Quatre, Trowa, Duo, Raven, and now Akiko. Don't think you're any better then the rest of us since you haven't changed one person into what you are," growled Wufei. Quickly everyone scattered into the darkness while Wufei exited the room, leaving Hiiro standing there with a glare. He walked up the stairs and entered his room.

  


Akiko was still asleep in his bed. He had changed her out of her wet clothes into her pajama's that she just bought. It was a white tanktop with dark blue bottoms showing cresent moons and shooting stars. A sigh escaped her lips as they parted for a moment.

  


"Are you just going to stand there gaping?" she asked in a small voice. A smirk moved over his lips while he walked over and sat on the side of the bed.

  


"Are you feeling alright?" asked Wufei. Akiko rolled her eyes and slowly she up. She folded her arms over her chest not letting the pain in her shoulder get to her.

  


"What do you think?" she asked. He hugged her tightly as if she had been in a coma for months or perhaps weeks.

  


"I thought I had went to far. When you passed out, I thought you were gone. Everyone would have killed me if that had happened. I just love you too much and would have killed myself if that happened," he said. She let out a sigh only for him to back-up, looking into her eyes. "You don't hate me, do you?" She pulled herself away from him and crawled off the bed. Before she left the room, she stopped at the doorway and looked at him.

  


"Just because of what happened doesn't mean that I don't hate you. All of you caused what happened by having the vampires attack. You killed the three crown princes, most likely the crown princess, which is going to bring revenge. But, you were right about something. They are blood sucking demons just like you and the rest of the guys. As for my group, we aren't hypocryts. We don't kill our own kind, then talk about them from behind their backs," she stopped with her fist clutched tightly.

  


"I'm not going to be around this any more. Tomorrow, I'm packing up and leaving. Goodbye Wufei and perhaps you might find someone that is as cold as you." With that spoken, she left.

  


~

  


Raven looked down at the black coffin that seemed to shine even though it was a dark rainy day while she held an umbrella over Akiko and herself. Akiko was soaked to the bone without caring while she looked at her brothers coffin being lowered into the ground. So many people had came even though Akiko didn't know who half of them were. Raven looked over to see Damion looking into the surrounding forest only to catch Wufei standing in the shadows.

  


He seemed to have a sad look over his face with the rain pour. Before she could walked toward him, he disappeared. She dropped the umbrella and started running after him. Damion of course followed while Quatre lead Akai back to the car. Akiko walked up holding the white roses in her hand. She squeezed around the stems only for blood to start down her hand. Slowly she looked down at the coffin and let the drop along with her blood sprinkle over the white pettles.

  


A warm hand touched her shoulder while she continued looking down at the rain dropplets trickled off into the dirt that quickly sucked it up. In her other hand held some of the dirt to seal his fate.

  


"You were always there for me after our parents died. Every day you took care of me even though your fate was cursed. Only when I was put under that partial curse was when you taught me how to fend for myself along with set me up in a group. Making sure I was safe even though you couldn't be there. I will get revenge for your death Alex, I promise. Now, rest in peace." She let the dirt leave her hand only to land on the coffin.

  


Dull blue-green eyes turned to look at the man wrapping a white handkerchef around her wounded hand only to watch the material go crimsion. With a soft warm cloth, he wiped her dirty hand clean and lead her toward another car. There he wrapped her in a blanket before letting her into the long black limo then got in himself.

  


"Are you going to be alright?" he asked as he took her glasses off and dried them. Gently he placed them on her face and pushed back her fallen strands. Her eyes turned to him, looking at his worried tan face, soft green eyes, and short brown hair spiked gently. Over his muscular body was a respectful black suit and black trench coat. She closed her eyes and leaned forward, letting her hand touch her forehead.

  


"What do you think Drew? I have no living relatives, I moved out of the place where my group is, and the people I thought I trusted are the ones responsible for his death. What am I suppose to do? I need to find the Dark Prince and explain everything to him. I mean, it was a complete misunderstanding about what happened. I want him to kill them for taking Alex away but then I don't want any harm to come to them. I'm completely confused."

  


Drew let his hand touch her cheek gently while he pulled her into his arms embrance, feeling the cold girl that was most likely going to be sick. It would surprise him if she wasn't.

  


"Everything will turn out right. I know you'll find the Dark Prince before the wrong thing happens. I will help you since I was close to your brother as well. Just as I promised him, I will take care of you. Right now you need your rest."

  


~

  


Raven chased Wufei through the forest until she saw him standing in a clearing, glaring at her. She just walked toward him, the same glare in her eyes.

  


"What's wrong with you? Why don't you go talk or even try to comfort her instead of watching her like a hawk? I've work so hard for the both of you to get together but you had to ruin it," said Raven as calmly as possible.

  


"What is there for us to talk about? She completely hates me no matter how much I appologize. I made her a Vaman and now she has to live the life of killing people. It was my fault that she hates me since I went to her even though I knew I was going to need blood. What do you want me to do Raven? Just go after her no matter how much she hates me?" he asked. Raven just shook her head.

  


"Akiko was already a Vaman before you even met her! When she was sixteen, her brother put her into our group knowing that Akia, Damion, and I could protect her from any danger. Right now she's going through a hard time, is completely confused, and has to get use to Drew, her brothers best friend that will be taking care of her. All I have to say is if you want her that bad, you need to find a way to fix what happened. I'm not going to do it for you." With that, Raven started walking only to hit into Damion.

  


"What happened?" he asked. Raven just continued walking toward the cemetary knowing that Quatre and Akai were waiting for the two to get into the car. Damion placed an arm around her shoulders and let out a sigh.

  


"He misses Akiko and that's basically it," said Raven. Slowly they continued out toward the place where he kissed her forehead gently. Raven let out a sigh and fell into his warm embrace. They reached the car only for Quatre and Akai looked up sadly. Both nodded and then the driver started toward the mansion. Akai brought out her laptop and started typing away.

  


"I don't know but I have a bad feeling about Akiko living with that guy. He just doesn't seem to be the guy that I think he is. I don't know why but we'll have to be doing a lot of digging up since I can't find any files on him. I've been searching ever since he came around a week after Alex's death," said Akai with a worried glance. Raven growled while she looked out the window.

  


"This isn't right Akai. I don't like any of this that's been going on. First the princes, then Quatre, Alex, and now Akiko. What's going to happen next? Who else is going to be put into danger? I really don't trust anyone that thinks they want to get near any of us. This isn't right. I'm going to figure out who this guy is even if it takes me months." Damion nodded.

  


"I'll of course help. She's my little sister and I have to protect her. I'm not going to let anyone get hurt even if it means protecting Hiiro as well," he answered. They all nodded knowing that this would be a long search ahead of them...

  


  


...ONE YEAR LATER...

  


  


Raven looked around through the articles. Every day for the past year they had all been looking and searching for any information about this man only to come up with nothing. Suddenly, a clipping fell out of a book making Damion pick it up. He read over it only for his eyes to bulge out. Raven quickly snatched it and looked at it as well. It was from the Vampire Chronicles.

  


"Drew Castaroni is one of the worst men alive. Having 100 wives all over the world he tries to beat the record of his father for 1000. Who knows, will he break this record or not? Ladies, beware of this man and be sure to not let your friends near him either..." Raven quickly ran out of the library only for Damion to quickly follow her. Within five minutes, she was back to the mansion storming up the stairs to quickly get Akai who was asleep on her laptop.

  


"AKAI!!!" The girl suddenly jerked up and turned to her friend. Raven was pissed off which made her close her laptop. She scrambled to her feet.

  


"What is it?" she asked. Raven pointed down the stairs and Akai quickly followed until the clipping was thrown in her face. Her eyes scanned over it and then suddenly glared.

  


"You mean to tell me that she's living with a man that just wants to marry her for a contest?? Oh no, that's not going to happen. There is no way in hell that I'm going to let that man touch her!" Wufei bolted out of his room at the sound of Raven and Akai talking quickly.

  


"What is it?" he asked.

  


"Akiko is in danger---" Wufei just ran down the stairs with his kantana in hand without listening to the rest. He ran to his car and quickly sped away knowing that it would be at least a hour drive to get to where Akiko was but if he needed to, he must speed up the mountains and through the forest where the large mansion laid.

  


~

  


Drew looked at the sleeping girl laying in her room once he unlocked the door. Over the past year he had made her into something she wasn't where she only depended on him, wanted to be with him, and have no contact what-so-ever with any of her old friends. They were lucky enough to know where he lived if they found the right place. She was just like a small child to him, fraile, kind, sweet, gentle. He dressed her up the way he wanted instead of how she liked. Breaking her complete spirit that Alex and the others had placed into her, making her different.

  


He walked into the room, opening the curtains to let the streaming light come in. Drew walked over to the closet where he brought out a black dress, under clothes, black thigh highs, and black knee high tie-up boots. After setting her clothes in the bathroom, he walked over to the large bed where she slept and gently touch her arm. Slowly, her dull blue-green eyes opened to look up at the man that had taken complete control over her life. Without taking another look at him, she entered the bathroom and closed the door knowing what this day would be like.

  


Drew left with a smile over his lips while walking into the sitting room where a figure drapped in a black cloak sat.

  


"I'll have the job finished by tomorrow. If you would like, I could bring her by. Your place isn't too far and I know you would like to have some fun in the darkness." The man nodded and quickly got up, disappearing completely. The door to the sitting room opened for the small girl to be standing dress in the outfit. No emotion was over her face while she looked at him. The tanktop dress cuvered over her figure to stop at her thighs. Two inches down was the black nylons and then the knee high boots.

  


"Come on in," he smiled. Something was in her eyes and he knew it. She took a seat next to him but he looked away out the window. His hand caught hers tightly only to turn back with a smirk. A pair of sicossers were gripped tightly in her hand. Was she trying to kill him?

  


"Let me go you bastard!" Drew just pulled her closer until she was leaning over the arm of the chair with a smirk over his lips.

  


"I'm not letting you go until I get what is rightfully mine. Your freedom. I've looked after you for well over a year trying to get you but instead you turned me down. I had to force you out of your mourning only to hear you speak that man's name in your dreams. Wufei! What does he have that I don't? I don't understand you! I will make you my wife!" Her other hand was too quick for him while she stabbed the butcher knife into his shoulder.

  


He quickly let go of her arm only to make her run out of the room. If she was lucky, he wouldn't go after her but instead let her out. All the doors and windows were sealed, leaving her in this horrible mansion, or rather prision. Akiko started climbing up the cubboards only to have her legs grabbed. She tried landing on her feet but one of her ankles went sidways making her hear a pop. Quickly she grabbed it, trying to see what was wrong with.

  


Pain shot through her every time she touched it. A growl left her while she looked up at Drew holding his shoulder. Forcefully he pulled her up with hard eyes.

  


"I warned you to never pull that trick again. You're never going to get out of here unless I take you. I would like to let you know, the Dark Prince is wanting you by tomorrow morning. It seems your brother was a close friend to him and would rather look after you. But he won't get you until I have you as my wife." He kissed her hard but then threw her to the ground as glass shattered. Wufei moved to his feet with kantana in hand.

  


"Well, well, well. If it isn't the killer here to rescue the doll. You want her, come and get her." He put up his hand to blew him back only for Wufei to get to it first. He threw his kantana only for Drew to miss, letting it stick into the wall. Akiko moved her leg sideways tripping the man that only fell on her before she could scramble away. He grabbed her by her hair tightly, pulling Akiko in front of him. Wufei held his kantana in hand.

  


"Let her go Drew! I'm not going to let you harm her!" Drew just laughed while he moved to his feet, pulling Akiko up by her hair. Akiko growled while holding her hair to help the pain.

  


"If you want her, here she is!" Suddenly the girl was thrown at him. Before he could move, her stomach went right into his kantana. She fell forward for Wufei to grab her, looking into her face filled with pain.

  


"Leave me. Do what you have to do," she said. He laid her down gently and kissed her forehead while pulling out his other kantana. Wufei moved toward Drew who seemed to be frozen there, looking at the dying girl. With one slice, his head rolled onto the ground and then his body fell to the ground. Wufei just dropped the kantana and moved to Akiko's side.

  


"I'm not going to let you die Akiko. I've waited too long to see you, hold you and it's not going to turn out like this. I'm not going to lose you again..." She smiled up at him started pulling the kantana out of her stomach while grunting in pain until it fell to the ground.

  


"You already lost me..."

  



	6. Part One: Chapter Five

**Blood of the Night**

**By: baby blu eyes**

**Chapter Five**

_*Revenge may be sweet but so is the blood of those you hate*_

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Raven looked out the window at the sun rising only to find arms wrapping themselves around her waist, bringing her into a warm embrace. It had been a day since Wufei had left but he had never came back, called, or even showed any sigh that everything was alright. Instead, they were all greeted with silence and greif waiting the arrivel. Quatre made all of them promise not to suddenly go off and start looking for them but to just wait. Something was going to turn out right.

  


"I have this feeling that something happened. Something horrible and I'm not going to wait around all day again only to get silence. This feeling isn't going to leave me until I find out what happened to them both. I know that the Dark Prince is involved somehow..." Damion kissed her forehead gently with a small fake smile.

  


"It's going to be alright Raven. I'm sure that Wufei will call or something. Who knows what could have happened. I never promised Quatre that I wouldn't go up there so I'm going for a drive and will give you a call when I find something out that I think you should all know." Raven watched Damion leave her and start walking down the stairs.

  


_Why do I have a bad feeling that he's not going to come back alive?_, she thought but then shook the thought out of her mind.

  


~

  


Wufei awoke feeling pain as if his head was hit too hard. He moved his hand up to touch his temples only to feel a handcuff around his wrist. Quickly, his grey eyes looked up to see Akiko laying in the black bed while a figure in black leaned over her, gentlycleaning her wound. His hand spread a green goo over her abdomen only for her to suddenly wince in pain. Tears welded up in her eyes while she clutch the blankets tightly making her pale nuckles seem to go whiter.

  


The mans free hand touched her forehead gently making her eyes open slowly. Her hand shot out, grabbing his cloak hard.

  


"Please, I beg you. Have mercy. If you are going to kill me get it over with. I have had too much pain and I know you have had worse. Do not kill my friends for their misunderstanding. They all kill for their own reason from the misfortune that has been placed upon them. But, they did not know that your brothers and sister were trying to make proposals. They only saw it as a threat as did I for if they are blamed, also blame me and give me the same death," she cried weakly.

  


"Be still now Miss Myu. I will not harm you nor any of your friends. Right now you need to rest and regain your strength. I am afraid that if I hadn't have came back, you would have been dead. We all don't want that now, do we? This will ease the pain," he said gently while bringing a crystal glass up to her lips filled with honey, herbs, and medicine. She finished the drink, feeling the pain leave her body. Slowly she sat-up while he placed the bandage around her.

  


"Thank-you prince," she whispered and then gently laid back down, resting her tired eyes. He covered her gently and then walked into the bathroom where he washed his hands. Wufei watched him come back out with his black cloak off. His body was draped in a black suit with a dark grey shirt, and darker tie. His ebony hair was pulled back in a long, full briad while his bangs nearly moved into his beautiful green eyes.

  


"I am interested Mr. Chang, what is your reason for killing your own kind? I am taking my beloved friends sisters' plea into deep consideration. There must have been something terrible that happened that you couldn't bare to see happen again. What is it?" came his sophisticated deep voice. Wufei looked at the man, intriged that this was the Dark Prince.

  


"My wife was turned into a vampire our wedding night while she was out in the market place shopping for a handkerchef. When she came in that night, she managed to turn me into a vaman. Once she released me, I cut her head off. That night I vowed to kill anyone related to the vampire blood to die so no more innocence could be stolen."

  


"Then why did you make the same mistake as your dead wife by biting Miss Myu that rainy night, taking away her innocence, or so you thought?" He let out a sigh and looked at the girl laying on the bed sleeping peacefully.

  


"I thought I could fight my sudden craving for blood but it turned out wrong. Instead that night I found out things I never thought could be possible. The entire time she was a vaman even though the innocence is still in her while she sleeps. The only thing I want to know is who turned her into a vaman, taking away her true innocence." The Dark Prince smirked.

  


"The only unthinkable person ever. I was there that night she walked in while I bit her brother, taking his sweet juices. Once her eyes laid upon me, she knew the urban legends were true. Instead of screaming, she fell to her knees beside me with her head bowed. She took my hand in hers while kissing it gently. There she plead for the life of her brother explaining that he was the only one she had left. I let her brother go, letting him drop to the floor.

  


"Even though I had wronged her, she looked up at me with a smile making me sit down and take her into my arms. I explained what he would go through during the changing process only for her to ask me to stay until she fell asleep. Even though I could have killer her in her sleep, I decided to leave her innocent. In the shadows I watched as her brother awoke and came into her room, biting down on her for some blood. Then turn her into a vaman, sealing her fate with his at sixteen."

  


Wufei turned his eyes to the sleeping girl, knowing that it must have been tragic the way her brother took her down with him along with still tried to help her and not get bit. Was the Dark Prince there every time that someone else was bit? Did he plan it all along?

  


"Then you must know about the others. Raven, Damion, Akai, Quatre, Hiiro, and Trowa. How did they all turn into vaman? When was their fate sealed?" The Dark Prince smirked and looked out the window seeing the bars and noticing that no matter what, this poor girl had been trapped in this room without any chance to escape.

  


"They will tell you on their own time. Right now, I need to know. When did Akiko come to be with Drew? It seems as if he planned for her to stay with him." Wufei let out a sigh.

  


"You should know. It was on the day her brother was placed in his grave...That was be a year exactly from today. It looks like its going to rain."

  


"Call your friends and tell them about the current events that have happened. If they would like to come, give them the directions to this mansion and we will be waiting. I'll be in the kitchen making some food since I know that we have been deprived of nutrients since last night," said the Dark Prince. Wufei nodded and started out with the man following with him. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed how graceful he moved while he walked.

  


Wufei walked over to the phone and started to dial a number when he heard a crash. Quickly he ran toward the kitchen where Damion was attacking the Dark Prince. Damion was blasted into the wall suddenly and slid to the floor holding his shoulder. The Dark Prince quickly flipped to his feet and landed gracefully on the counter. He looked patiently at Damion who let out a growl while moving up to his feet slowly.

  


"Damion, what the hell do you think you're doing?" asked Wufei with a growl. Damion just rolled his eyes and walked forward. He looked out the window to see Raven and Akai slowly climbing through.

  


"Why did you two follow me? I told you stay home. Didn't you promise Quatre that you wouldn't come?" asked Damion. Raven just stuck out her tongue and looked over at Wufei.

  


"Why didn't you call and tell us what was going on? We were worried that you were killed by that freak Drew! Now, where's Akiko?" asked Raven. Akai nodded.

  


"At the moment, Miss Myu is laying in her room. It seems that during a certain event, she was hurt with a sharp object through her stomach. If in a couple days she does not seem to get better, I believe that I will have to take her to one of the famous Vampire doctor. Misure Du'Mont. He is the only that knows the best medical treatments. Come, come. I will let you see her." Raven and Akai quickly followed behind that Dark Prince to Akiko's room. She was laying on the bed sleeping peacefully.

  


"Now, about Misure Du'Mont, how long do you think it will take him to heal her and how long will it take to get everything over with?" asked Akai.

  


"About a millenium since their are a lot of things that you all need to be taught. Your roommates already know the basics except for your group. I will take you all under my wing and teach you what you need to know in order to survive. I believe we have been introduced before in my other form. Doctor Noir de Bougie. I am the Dark Prince, Kyou." Akai and Raven nodded while they looked at their friend. They let out a sigh.

  


"I don't think we should be waiting to see if she's alright. I know that she is strong but I don't if she's that strong. As you can see, she's been through a lot over the past year. I guess we'll be having to say good-bye to everyone as soon as they get here. I'm not going to risk losing my sister," said Raven while she took a seat next to her. Akai placed a hand on her shoulder.

  


"It's going to be alright. Raven. We're not going to loose her and you know it. Is their something you would like to talk about? Something seems to be worrying you," said Akai. Raven nodded.

  


"I heard Kyou explaining about how Akiko was biten through my mind some how and I think we should all explain what happened to each and everyone," said Raven. Damion nodded and took a seat.

  


"Would you like to go first or would you like me?" he asked. Raven smiled and decided to go herself.

  


"I really don't remember everything that happened exactly but I was at a dance club, having fun until I started to walk home. I have to admit, I was pretty plastered. Instead of going the main way, I took the back alley where I was grabbed and then everything went black. When I awoke, their was blood all over my neck and then I knew, I had been bit," she said with a sigh. Damion fiddled with his hands keeping eye contact away from Raven. Akai decided to go next.

  


"It was a normal night, I was playing my music pretty loud, holding a party in my apartment that I shared with a couple roommates who invited people. I met this guy that I didn't know but we went out to the balcony, started talking, and drinking a little. He pushed me against the wall and bit me. I don't remember closing my eyes but when I opened them, a girl was screaming while looking at the blood on my neck. I was taken to the hospital but soon found out I didn't have a heart beat. Quickly, I disappeared before they could ask any questions." Eyes seemed to turn to Damion.

  


"Strangely enough, I was bitten by my best friend. I saw staying the night at his house when he suddenly started touching me. I quickly moved to get away but he pushed me against the floor. Their, he bit me in his room. I punched him and ran out of the apartment into an alley way where I saw a girl walking. I attacked her like instinct and bit her...Raven, I'm sorry," he said. She just smiled up at him and patted his shoulder.

  


"I understand. It was the sudden urge." Kyou looked at all of them with a smile knowing that had all finally did something they should have done the first time they met. No wonder why they didn't know a lot of things that were suppose to. Of course, they did fall in love easily and he knew by taking them away for millenium, he would see if that love lasted. If not, the girls would be able to find someone else. Of course, he was always avalible. Slowly, he pushed the girls out of the room with a sigh, letting Akiko rest in peace without being disturbed.

  


~*~

  


Akai watched the sun start to set and knew Quatre would soon be here. Tonight was going to be their last night together for a millenium and she knew she had to make it special. Perhaps a night under the stars, a wonderful dinner, and of course exchanging something so he would forever remember her. She let out a long sigh and knew he was here by the door opening along with voices. Quickly she lit the candles on the table and made sure everything was set-up perfectly.

  


"Akai?" She turned to see Quatre standing there with a large smile. Quickly he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her gently.

  


"I'm sorry that I broke my promise but I just had to make sure that Damion wouldn't get the same fate as we thought Wufei had." He kissed her forehead gently.

  


"It's fine. I was thinking about leaving this morning myself. The food looks beautiful Akai but, what's the special occansion?" he asked. Akai just ushered him to sit down. They both ate and then she took him for a walk into the garden only to lay down and watch the stars together.

  


"I'm going to be leaving with Kyou, Damion, and Raven to take Akiko to one of the special vampire doctors to make sure she's alright. After that, Kyou is going to be teaching us what we should have been learning and more but the problem is, we're going to be gone for at least five centuries. I don't want to loose you Quatre," said Akai. He kissed her forehead and smiled down at her.

  


"Marry me," said Quatre. Akai looked up at him with her mouth open and eyes large. "I was going to do this a year ago but when I saw the beautiful dinner, I thought tonight would be perfect. I will wait all eternity if I must to be with you," said Quatre and placed the ring on her finger. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him gently.

  


"I'll meet up with you Quatre, I promise!"

  


~

  


Wufei looked down at the sleeping girl while her chest rose and fell with each breath. Soon he would be the one removing her bandage. The damage was done, they both weren't as close as they had been before. Always talking, taking care of each other, and him being her should to cry on. It crushed him that he was going to loose someone he considered to be close. Just like his wife...she was going to leave him but for much longer.

  


Of course she would be coming back but, what if something happens in that time? What if she dies in the next 1,000 years? Things like this worried him but Kyou had made something clear. His group was going to be placed in a different galaxy where something different would be happening. This was so they wouldn't be interferring with something and stopping him from training with them. He let out a sigh and looked back over to the girl.

  


Her eyes had just opened and were in a dazed state. Quickly, he did what he was bid, gave her the drink, and then watched her go back to sleep. It was going to be a painful day tomorrow. They worst thing that could ever happen to two groups of different people...

  



	7. Part One: Epilogue

**Blood of the Night**

**By: baby blu eyes**

**Epilogue**

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


I pretended I'm glad you went away   
These four walls closin' more every day   
And I'm dying inside   
And nobody knows it but me   
Like a clown I put on a show   
The pain is real even if nobody knows   
And I'm crying inside   
And nobody knows it but me   
~  
  
The boys looked at the girls while they stood outside, except for Akiko was being carried by Kyou. She looked more dazed since he gave her a lot of pain killers. Instead of wanting to look weak, she made Kyou place her on her feet while holding onto his arm for support. No smile was over her face but more of confusion since she didn't know what was going on. That was when they had decided to explain the past events...  
  
~  
Why didn't I say   
The things I needed to say   
How could I let my angel get away   
Now my world is just a tumblin' down   
I can say it so clearly   
But you're nowhere around   
~  
  
"We have decided that it would be best if we all seperated into different places. You need to get better Akiko. Your group hasn't learned what you needed to learn years ago. I will have you taught by the best teachers while the men leave to another galaxy. It's time to say good-bye," said Kyou. Her eyes looked around at her friends knowing that what he said was completely true. Instead, her heart just broken in tiny pieces.  
  
~  
The nights are lonely, the days are so sad   
And I just keep thinkin' about   
The love that we had   
And I'm missin' you   
And nobody knows it but me   
~  
  
"Since this is going to be a time of parting for the next one-thousand years, I believe we should all say something respectful to each other. This way, we can know what each of us feels about each other. I will start off first. Raven, you are a strong and beautiful woman. Stay the way you are and be sure to take care of the younger girls. Damion, you were always like a brother to me. Try not to get into too much trouble. Akiko, you are a sweet, innocent girl that has a great future ahead of yourself. Try not to hurt yourself anymore. Akai, my love, I will think about you forever. I can't wait until we come back. I will miss you," spoke Quatre.  
  
"Hiiro, be sure to take care of yourself along with don't get into too much trouble in your new place with that gun of yours. Duo, be careful to not annoy the rest of the group members but still do your best to become as funny as possible. Trowa, you are silent but even though you don't know, your eyes speak more then words. Wufei, don't do anything stupid and kill off some of your team members. Quatre, darling, I will be planning what we can do when we meet again," said Akai with a grin.  
  
~  
I carry a smile when I'm broken in two   
And I'm nobody without someone like you   
I'm tremblin' inside and nobody knows it but me   
I lie awake it's a quarter past three   
I'm screamin' at night as if I thought   
You'd hear me   
Yeah my heart is callin' you   
And nobody knows it but me   
~  
  
"Raven, you're a bitch yet very protective but you need to learn how to use a gun. Damion, you're worthless and very weak for someone called a man. Akai, if you learn any more tricks about the labtop, we can exchange them sometimes. Akiko, you seemed to keep us together but learn to protect yourself," spoke Hirro. He threw his gun to Akiko which Kyou caught.  
  
"Hiiro, you're the strong silent type but we'll see who wins when we come back, won't we? Duo, you're a great pal and don't forget to give me some tricks on how to annoy the girls. Trowa, you're the best guy to talk to about problems, thanks. Wufei, if you have feelings for someone, you should admitt them instead of keeping them inside. Quatre, you're a great guy. Can't wait to be at the wedding for you and Akai! I know you'll take the best care of her," grinned Damion.  
  
~  
How blue can I get   
You could ask my heart   
But like a jigsaw puzzle it's been torn all apart   
A million words couldn't say just how I feel   
A million years from now you know   
I'll be lovin' you still   
~  
  
"Raven, you're a strong woman and remember to kick Hiiro's ass when you see him next. Damion, don't pick on the girls that much, you know one of these days you're going to die. Akai, don't miss Quatre too much. You'll see him again. Akiko, don't forget to stay your nice self," said Trowa.

  


"Trowa, you're a great buddy. Stay sweet and strong. Hiiro, their will be a time when your gun won't be handy to kill something. Duo, buddy ol' pal! I'll love you forever. Be as bad as you can and play as many tricks as possible. Wufei, you're such a brat! Be nice and don't forget to be careful with your kantana," said Raven.  
  
~  
The nights are lonely, the days are so sad   
And I just keep thinkin' about   
The love that we had   
And I'm missin' you   
And nobody knows it but me   
~  
  
"Raven, you're pushy to get something done when someone doesn't feel what you think they feel about someone else. You need to learn about people's emotions. Damion, don't kill the girls by throwing them in the pool. Akai, be careful not to get into a tough situation and keep up that plan...Akiko...Hiiro doesn't want you," said Wufei.. _I do_, he thought.

  
"Trowa, thank-you for being so kind and being there when I need someone. Hiiro, I will never forgive you for killing Alex but, I will over look the blood of innocence on your hands. Duo, you're a great pal but I'm sorry that you had to go through that torture of Raven and Akai with make-up and curling irons. Quatre, I'm glad that you finally found someone that is good enough for you. Chang, I was the one that turned your wife into a Vampire," said Akiko. Wufei was about to kill her but everyone held him back.  
  
~  
Tomorrow mornin' I'm hitting the dusty road   
Gonna find you wherever, ever you might go   
I'm gonna unload my heart and hope you come back to me   
Said when the nights are lonely...   
~  
  
"Raven, don't forget what I taught you about staying in the dark while you sneak up on people. Damion, I'll be sure to leave you my little black book so you know what plans are great. I'll make another one and don't forget to give me your black book. Akai, you're the best and you know what, I like that plan you have on your labtop. Akiko, stay the great girl you are and you know what, Hirro always wanted you," said Duo with a grin.  
  
"I believe it's time," said Kyou. The guys moved forward, hugged each person, Quatre and Akai kissed, but Hirro stopped in front of Akiko. His hand touched her cheek only to lean in slowly and kiss her gently. Wufei shot daggers at his friend only to watch Akiko lean into him. Raven let out a sigh, looked at Damion, and then they both looked at Wufei knowing that everything backfired. Their lips parted while he held her for the first time.  
  
"Stay open for me when I come back," he whispered only for her to nod. Each of them disappeared with a puff of smoke until the last one was gone. Then, their group disappeared as well  
  
~  
The nights are lonely, the days are so sad   
And I just keep thinkin' about   
The love that we had   
And I'm missin' you   
And nobody knows it but me 

  


  



	8. Part Two: Prologue

**Blood of the Night: Part Two  
By: baby blu eyes  
Prologue**

Five hundred years had passed. Learning was difficult but they achieved to know more beyond the younger vamans but yet, they needed to be wise beyond their years along with have patience. With the next five hundred years ahead of them, they were to just watch and take part in certain things. Kyou would introduce them to royal society, show them young gentlemen, and let them meet the heirs to the thrones of the fellow plants.

It was going to be a hard job to make sure Raven, Akai, Akiko, and Damion didn't piss anyone off since they didn't like the snobbish men or women. Most likely, Raven would revert to violence, Damion to revenge, Akai playing tricks, and Akiko just simply giving them the worst turn down or outburst of anger to last them a life time. Yes, they had become sassy which meant it was going to be hard work before long to break those habits.

It was just on in this century, they rode-up to the palace of earth...


	9. Part Two: Chapter One

**Blood of the Night: Part Two**

**By: baby blu eyes**

**Chapter One**

The queen of earth smiled when she saw the young man enter the palace knowing that it was the prince from another palace. This time, he brought three women and another young man. Beauty surrounded each and everyone of them making them look like angels sent from heaven. Kyou bowed in front of the woman with a smile over his lips.

"My Queen, I have brought with me a few companions of mine that I hope you don't mind accompanying us to the Moon Kingdom. This is Countess Akiko Myu, Countess Akai Tsumi, Countess Raven Angelheart, and Count Damion Hoshia. They are my loyal friends and court," smiled Kyou while he had each one of them bow. The queen smiled and nodded to each one of them.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all. I would like to introduce you to my son's generals. General Kunzite, General Nephlite, General Jedite, and General Zoisite. If you do not mind, I would like to speak with you alone. I'm sure the Generals will take care of your loyal friends and show them around the gardens," said the queen. Kyou bowed with a smile as he dismissed himself.

"Why did we have to come here? It's going to be like the rest of the places we've been to with rude people, getting kicked out, along with some violence. Damion will kick some ass because someone pissed off Raven who kicked someone else's ass, and then Akai will do the worst thing possible you could ever image with that little spell book we got her. Kyou will be pissed off at us, give us a lecture of how to behave, and then make us his personal slaves for a week! This sucks ass," complained Akiko folding her arms over her chest.

"Such words for a beautiful Countess should not be spoken from your soft lips. Would you ever speak to royalty with that foul language?" asked a deep voice. Akiko whirled around, her white and gold dress following her movements. A gloved hand took hers and kissed it gently. Blue eyes gazed up at her while brown waves curved around his face.

"Yes. I have before and there's nothing stopping me from refraining myself," she replied. Raven pushed Akiko away from the hot man and grinned.

"Hi, I'm Raven! So, who might you be?" she asked with a large smile. He looked down at the girl on the floor, face first. She put a hand up.

"I'm okay, but she won't be when I'm through!" Suddenly, a white and gold blur crashed into the girl in the black and gold dress. Both rolled on the floor until one of them started giggling. Raven sat on top with a large grin over her face.

"Do you give-up?" she asked while tickling her friend. Akiko tried her best to get away from her only to be stuck laughing with tears in her eyes.

"I give-up! I give-up! You can have him!" Raven quickly disappeared from the girl that let out a couple slow giggles until she was all giggled out. She clung onto the mans arm with a smile.

"So, who might you be?" she asked with a grin. He grinned at the woman who seemed to give him -iwantyousexy- look.

"Lord Nephlite my Countess," he said taking her hand up to his lips gently. She shuttered while taking his arm in hers.

"The Queen said that you and three others Lords are to show us to the gardens," she grinned. Another man stepped forward and bowed to the rest of the people standing in the room.

"I am Lord Kunzite, highest leading general of earth, along with protector to the crown prince," said the man in his deep voice. His straight white hair curved around his face while his silver eyes seemed to shine in the light. Damion held Akai and Akiko up from falling to the floor. Behind him were two other men, hot men at that!

"I am Lord Jedite, third highest leading general of earth, along with protector to the crown prince," he said with a smirk over his lips. His short blonde hair moved around his eyes for a moment as the warm blue looked as each girl, making them sink further to the floor.

"I am Lord Zoisite, fourth highest leading general of earth, along with protector to the crown prince," he spoke with a bow. Blonde curls in a low tail moved beside his face while his green eyes peered up at the girls, giving them both a wink. Akai and Akiko were on the floor using each other for support before they melted into the floor.

"Oh wow...four hot guys and we get to spend the entire afternoon with them. I'm in heaven..Oh yeah, I'm in heaven," said Akai. Akiko nodded in agreement only for Damion to fold his arms over his chest.

"They're just wanna-be pretty boys," growled Damion. They all glared up at him while Akiko, Akai, and Raven grabbed onto their friend, kissed him on the cheeks, and hugged him.

"Don't worry so much Damion. You know we'll always come back to you when we find out they're just pretty boys but don't ruin our fun in the mean time. You have a whole palace filled with ladies! Of course, there is going to be a ball tonight," grinned Akai. The two girls shook their heads furiously with large grins. He let out a sigh and kissed their foreheads.

"Fine. Have your fun but don't do anything to get into too much trouble or I'll get Kyou after you and you know what he'll do," said Damion. The girls nodded while standing straight up in line. They saluted with a pure, emotionless faces.

"Yes, father." They all started giggling while he rolled his eyes. Quickly they ran out of the room, skipped down the hall way, and ran through a door. The girls went down three different paths in the garden knowing Damion couldn't follow all of them of course. He just simply took a seat next to the food and started eating while three of the generals went after the young ladies. The last one set next to him, pulled out a book, and started reading about science.

Akai

Akai ran down the path but of course got off track while getting lost in the beautiful flowers. Her red dress with gold was a give away of where she was. Of course, anyone could see her a mile away, knowing it was a woman. But this time, she was going to hide and blend in with something even if she had to ruin her dress trying. She smiled while she looked to see a bush the same color as her dress where she quickly hid.

A man passed by, whom was Lord Jedite. She watched him go and quickly moved from her spot. Right when she thought she was out of the clearing, arms wrapped around her waist, making her giggle as the man picking her up.

"You are such a beautiful lady. I do not know why you were not introduced to the court years ago. Maybe we may have met sooner," he whispered. She smiled and pulled away from his arms.

"I believe that we would have most likely been fighting since I don't go for the pretty boys, that much. Especially the pretty boys, such as you," she smirked. He just smiled and kissed her forehead, slowly moving down to her lips while wrapping his arms around her waist.

Raven

She stopped at the sound of laughing only to see a man walking with a letter in his hand. He looked arrogant, snobbish and rude which made her hate him from the start. Arms wrapped around her waist making her smile, knowing he had fell into her trap. Of course, it wasn't any ordinary trap. She used it on all the guys that wanted her but, this was the first time she wanted someone else too. Tonight was going to great and she was going to dance with him all night if she could.

Of course, some complications would come when the other girls wanted to dance with him so she might let them, if they paid her.

"My lady, you are as beautiful as a rose, sweet as a cherry, and your laughter sounds like chimes moving in the spring breeze, giving off your lovely music. Say you will be mine for this evening," he whispered in her ear. She grinned, knowing that she could do what ever she wanted to this man and yet he would still follow her lead while perusing her at any cost.

"That is only if you can solve my riddle. What sings like a bird, is as succulent as a peach, and knows what a man wants?" she asked. He thought long and hard with a smile over his lips.

"May I give you my answer this evening?" he asked. She nodded and quickly disappeared from him.

Akiko

Lord Kunzite followed with a large smirk over his face, looking for the woman with the beautiful giggles that sent shivers up his spine. He wanted to hear her laughter, feel her skin against his, and pull her into his arms. For some reason, she reminded him of someone he knew and use to love but they had long left him without any contact. Kunzite wanted to know who she was and how she had ever came to earth without meeting the queen first.

He spotted her and smiled while she looked peaceful, looking at the beautiful fountain, watching the water droplets, and smiling at something. It must have been a thought of some sort since she touched the water, watching the droplets sprinkle. Her eyes turned to look at him with a smile.

"Lord Kunzite, what are you doing here?" she asked innocently. She looked too innocent but he seemed to trust her in a way.

"Countess, it is a pleasure to see you. I have been looking for you," he smiled. She nodded and continued looking into the water.

"I was waiting for you since I sensed you were coming, Is there something you would like to talk about Lord Kunzite?" she asked with a smile. He walked over and placed hand on her shoulder.

"Have dinner with me tonight, please," he asked. She kept herself from melting and just smiled up at him with a large smile.

"I would love to."

Kyou looked to see Damion sitting alone while eating some food. Something wasn't right since the girls were gone along with all the generals. He peered into the garden, getting a hint of jealousy that there was someone out there with his girls...especially his Akiko. Damion seemed to know what he was thinking and pointed to the middle trail which he quickly walked down. He stopped at the sound of silent voices and quickly looked ahead.

Kunzite was sitting next to Akiko while they spoke, a smile over her lips. A true smile that he had never seen before. Kunzite smiled and touched her hand gently while they continued talking. Akiko giggled and poked his nose playfully. Nephlite just grinned casually while he sat next to Akiko, seeming as if he trapped her. She started to get up when he pulled her back down. Kunzite glared at his friend who wanted to have fun with this girl.

"You're still innocent. That's how I like them," he grinned only for her to try and push away. Nephlite just pulled her up to him, examining her frightened face, and wide eyes. His hand moved up her waist for her to pull away, hitting herself into Kunzite whom quickly wrapped his arms around her protectively. Like a sudden impulse, which any small scared girl would do, she screamed. Not because of Kunzite but because Nephlite touched her leg.

"AKIKO!" She pulled away quickly at the sound of Raven and Akai's voices. Kyou let out a growl while he walked into the area where Kunzite stood glaring at Nephlite whom seemed amused.

"What the hell did you think you were doing? She is the highest of nobility, close to Prince Kyou of Nior, and has three friends that would do anything to protect her. I have the urge to banish you to your chambers for your actions!" Nephlite just smirked up at the older man.

"I warn you Kunzite, stay your silent, strong self that hides in the shadows and everything will be fine. You will not get in trouble that way. Why patronize me with useless words for you know there is absolutely nothing you can do about the matter?" sneered Nephlite. Kyou let out a chuckle of amusement making both men look at him.

"Perhaps your friend cannot do anything about it but I most certainly can. Be careful forl who you toy with Lord Nephlite for the next woman I see you fondling without care, I will kill you. Heed this warning well, boy, and stay away from my court or you shall perish." Nephlite looked at Kunzite who seemed to have an amused smirk.

"Watch what you say Prince Kyou or else you'll find yourself in danger. Dare to try and stop me and I will have your head on a platter," he growled. Kyou smirked while he smiled, letting them both see his fangs over his lower teeth.

"Be careful with my girls or you will be my next victim." With that, he disappeared...Raven ran down the path ways, trying to find herself out until she suddenly stopped, looked around, and then disappeared. When she appeared, Akai was standing next to Damion while looking at Akiko huddled in his arms.

"I told you they were good for nothing pretty boys, only after one thing! Tell me who it was Akiko! I'm going to kill them! No one touches my little sister and lives to tell about," he growled. Raven quickly ran over knowing that she would be able to get the answers.

"You're not going to leave me out of this! I'm not going to let you have all the fun! Tell us who it was Akiko, who harmed you, what they did, and what you want us to do to them," said Raven.

"Do no fret about one thing and I would like you all to be on your best behavior which means no getting into trouble, using proper English for this age, along with acting like perfect ladies and gentlemen of the high court. That means that you would walk gracefully, be silent until spoken to, hold your heads up high, and act as if you are better then everyone else. Be sure to smile and act polite. Now do get ready for the ball. You have three hours left," said Kyou. They nodded and quickly ran inside with Akiko walking with Kyou, holding onto his arm.


	10. Part Two: Chapter Two

**Blood of the Night: Part II**

**By: baby blu eyes**

**Chapter Two**

Akai walked down the beautiful stair case in a long, dark, blood red dress with gold holding up the straps, while the silk fabric moved around her curves. Her blonde hair was in curls around her face while her two blue gems looked around the room. She walked with grace until she stopped at the bottom on the steps where Lord Jedite appeared from the shadows and offered her his arm. She gladly took it while he swept her out to the ball floor.

Raven seemed to please the crowd with her beautiful black gown that moved around her figure while she walked. Gold held the top of the dress up, making it a strapless. She smiled while her brown hair was pulled up into a clip of curls. Of course, she tried not to laugh while she saw Damion eating at the food bar with a smile over his face. He must have been drinking the wine. Lord Nephlite looked up at her, his eyes twinkling. Instead of taking his arm, she took another's and started dancing.

Akiko was a different story. When they expected her to come down after the loud announcement, she didn't. Quickly, a man ran down the stairs with a letter in hand while his eyes searched the crowd for Prince Kyou. Finally he reached him and bowed while holding up the letter.

"Your grace, I found this in the Countess' room when I was to announce that Lord Kunzite would like to speak with her. She was not there and I do not know where she has gone. Everyone is looking for her, even Lord Kunzite. Is there anything else you would like us to do?" he asked. Kyou moved his hand for silence while he opened the letter quickly.

_Dear Prince Kyou,_

_I am sorry to ruin a perfect evening like this but I cannot stay in this palace any longer. Lord Nephlite is too much for me to handle and I will not place anyone else in danger. I fear I will ruin this evening with my mouth along with get us kicked out of this palace like the last one. Perhaps I might attend the ball if I change my mind after a while of thinking alone in the forest. Be safe and keep Raven away from Lord Nephlite at any cost._

_Always Yours,_

_Countess Akiko Myu I could get use to this title:)_

Kyou folded the letter and placed it in his jacket pocket. He ushered for the man to leave but then looked back up at the announcement of Countess Akiko Myu. She walked down the stairs in a baby blue dress lined with golden patterns, a low-cut front, and butterfly cut arms. Her hair was curled around her figure but there seemed to be sadness in her eyes. Kyou walked toward the stairs and offered her his arm which she took.

"What did Nephlite do to you while you were alone?" asked Kyou. Her eyes seemed to be searching for something or someone until she stopped them.

"Keep Raven and Akai away from him at any cost. I know he is bound to do something stupid to either one of them. I'm-I am not going to place any of my friends in danger for my carelessness. Where is Kunzite?" she asked. Kyou shrugged but felt the girl suddenly leave his arms quickly. He let out a sigh and followed her, knowing she was going to get into some type of trouble on the way. He was right. Nephlite had pulled her into the large crowd, quickly losing him.

"You are nothing more then a worthless whore. How dare you show your face here in public after what you are. You're lucky I don't kill you myself you little slut," whispered words in her ear softly. A scream and then people quickly back away from two figures in the middle.

"Don't speak to me with such fowl words you puissant! Do you have any idea who I am? Do you know what I've been through over the past 522 years? I've seen far more then you ever have so don't start with your insults, threats, or even look upon me as if I'm nothing! I'm more then you'll ever be and I don't care if anyone knows who I really am. I am the princess of Du'Carta, rightful heir the Du'Carta throne which was forcefully taken over 6,000 years ago by the evil bitch Beryl!

"On top of that, I am a Vaman cursed to live for all eternity watching worthless humans squabble, fight, and kill each other! Go ahead, say something. I dare ya!" Akiko pointed the black gun that the general who was now standing with his mouth open. Her arm was shaking while she looked up at him with her powerful eyes, making him feel small in front of the entire nobility. The chandelier exploded, leaving everyone in the dark.

A couple gun shots were heard while a scream filled the air. Candles were quickly lit looking at the two figures left on the floor. Nephlite held the gun in his hand while his hand held his side in pain, blood starting to trickle over the sides. Akiko was also holding her side while the material was soaking up the blood. Prince Endyiom drew his sword along with Jedite, and Zoisite. Nephlite let out a laugh while he felt Kunzite's blade against his neck.

"You think you can stop me? Not even this worthless piece of trash could do anything right! Go ahead Kunzite, cut the body of your friend. He's not even here," taunted the deep voice. Akai growled while her body began to glow a deep red.

"As a member of the elite force, I demand my power bestowed upon me to arise...Sailor Hope!" The bright red light filled the room only to disappear, showing the woman standing in dark brown leather pants, a red tank top, brown boots, daggers handing from a belt on her hips, and a golden medallion of hands praying around her neck. Raven stood next to her glowing as well.

"That's it! You're going down you worthless bastard! No one hurts my little sister and gets off Scott free! As a member of the elite force, I demand my powers bestowed upon me to arise...Sailor Crisis!" The black light flashed brightly and then disappeared for a woman to be standing there in black leather shorts, black leather boots to the middle of her thighs, black leather spaghetti strapped shirt, a broad sword hanging at her hips, and a golden medallion with a scythe.

"Alright buddy, back-up or we will have to hurt you," said Sailor Hope. Nephlite's eyes flashed a bright white while a black smoke flew from his mouth to make a form of man. Sailor Hope threw her daggers at him while Sailor Crisis took her broad sword and chopped him into pieces. The man didn't even have a chance to explain while blood was over the floor along with body parts. Kunzite quickly removed his sword to catch his dearest old friend.

"Sorry about what happened Kunzite...I was possessed as for you milady, I will do everything possible to make sure you are taken care of by the best," said the man with eyes filled with kindness, and love. He handed her the gun and leaned stood to his feet only for Jedite to help the man toward the infirmary while Kunzite picked up Akiko.

The days seemed to pass by quickly while the generals became friendly with the Elite along with learned things about them that they didn't know. Today was the day they were to leave to the Moon Kingdom but they were having difficulties with the transporter. Luckily Akai was already on it while Raven and Akiko laughed and played around like usual, climbing trees like monkeys. Jedite and Zoisite helped out while handing her the parts she needed and reading the directions.

Suddenly, a splash sounded making Jedite turn with wide eyes. Zoisite just blinked a couple times at the two girls in the fountain. One was laying in the cupped area with an arm hanging over along with hair. On the bottom was the other girl getting up slowly with her hair covering her face.

"Akiko, that's the last time that I ever follow you in a tree again!" Akiko leaned over the side while looking down at Raven whom pushed her hair back. "You're going to get it Miss I-know-where-I'm-going-so-follow-me!" Akiko scooted down again except fell next to Raven. There she tried to get up but was stuck.

"I can't get up! My dress is filled with too much water," said Akiko. Raven just laughed and climbed out of the water with a smirk.

"Serves you right! That means you're going to the moon soaked!" Akiko just grinned while looking up at Raven whom in return raised a brow.

"I guess I'll just have to take it off..." Raven glared as Akiko unzipped the back of her dress and started taking her arms out. Finally she started getting the wet material off the rest of her body with such a struggle that Raven couldn't help but laugh so hard as she watched her sister get even more tangled up in the fabric that surrounded her hips. Kyou appeared out of no where properly dressed with the last two generals, Damion, and Prince Endyiom in tow. Raven just continued laughing as she watched Akiko just fall back angry and cover her face.

"Maybe if I pretend they're not there, they'll not see me!" Raven just fell into the water laughing only for the attention to be directed at the two immediately. Kyou froze in place when he saw them soaked and Akiko half-way undressed trying to hide herself. Akai, finally finished with the transporter after giving it a last kick, turned to see the commotion and stood quickly.

"I turn my back for five minutes and you two get yourself in trouble! What am I going to do with you two? If you two don't behave better on the moon, I'm going to kill you both!" Raven finally managed to stop laughing and wiped the tears away as Akiko finally let her arms fall back and support herself.

"But Akai! I fell and now I can't get up! This thing weighs a ton when wet! When I tried to get out of it, I got stuck even more!" Raven just started laughing all over again as Kyou quickly helped Akiko out of the water and sat her on the edge. He untangled the dress from her legs while he kept his emotions down along with the blush wanting the rise at seeing her in a white and blue corset that pushed her cleavage up, and matching silky blue and white underwear.

He wrapped his long black jacket around her and quickly started buttoning it while she shivered. Kyou gathered up her dress and turned only to see Akiko suddenly freeze when she saw Prince Endyiom standing before his generals and quickly bowed respectfully with her face turning red from embarrassment. Raven saw it was the crown prince and quickly bowed herself, followed by Akai.

"I am terribly sorry for the display you saw your highness. Please forgive myself and Countess Raven Angelheart," said Akiko quickly. Endyiom just chuckled making herself come up from the bow completely confused.

"Do not worry Countesses, have as much fun as possible in your young years since you will be forced into marriage where lady-like manners are regulated. Just be sure not to give anyone a fright with too much nudity in the palace and everything will be alright. Once you three are changed, we will be heading to the Moon Kingdom where your best behavior is needed." Akiko nodded and was quickly led into the palace by Kyou whom held a tightly grip on the jacket.

"...Kyou...I'm sorry..." Akiko was greeted by the silence of her friend only to be dropped off at her room without another word making a sad expression take over her lips. Akiko just continued into the room without another word.

Once they left the transporter, they where lead through the palace to the large court where everyone who was anyone was there to meet the guests. After introductions where made, accommodations would follow then a ball later that evening. In the middle before them sat Queen Serenity, her long white hair held in two buns and cascaded to the floor while her dark blue eyes gazed upon her guests as a smile curved from the corners of her mouth.

"Prince Endyiom, I am glad you where able to make it for this evening and will be staying for two weeks which will help with the unity of the Moon Kingdom and Earth Kingdom. May I introduce to you my daughter and her court. Princess Serenity, General Minako Aino of Venus, General Makoto Kino of Jupiter, General Ami Muzino of Mercury, and General Rei Hino of Mars. If you need anything, Serenity and her court will be sure to assist you." Endyiom gave a bow.

"Thank-you Queen Serenity. It is an honor to be invited on such a special occasion. May I present to you my court: General Kunzite, General Nephlite, General Zoisite, and General Jedite. May I also present my dearest friend Prince Kyou," said Endyiom as Kyou moved beside Endyiom and gave a graceful bow only for Queen Serenity to give a large smile.

"Yes, I know your dearest friend Prince Kyou for he is a friend of mine as well. It is a honor for you to come back to the Moon Kingdom. It has been years since I saw you last. Did you bring your court as well?" asked Queen Serenity only for Kyou to smile.

"Yes, it is my new court. The children of my father and mother's court. I would like to introduce you to Countess Raven Angelheart, Countess Akai Tsumi, Count Damion Hoshia, and Countess Akiko Myu." Queen Serenity nodded.

"Princess Serenity and her court will lead Prince Endyiom and his court to their chambers along with give them a tour of the palace. Myself will lead Prince Kyou and his court." Queen Serenity descended from her throne and left with Kyou while his "court" followed behind silently. Raven and Damion brought up the rear while Akai and Akiko where in the middle completely silent. Queen Serenity ignored the rest of the group while she continued talking Kyou, laughing and giving the long tour. At the end, she finally showed them to their chambers.

They where lead through large white curtains that showed a company room including doors leading to the garden, furniture, a personal teleporter, intercoms to anywhere in the palace, and a communicator screen on the wall that looked like a beautiful picture. Five doors where arranged around the circular room and had names on them so no one would be confused.

"I hope that you will all enjoy your stay. The ball starts in four hours and I will send an escort for each and be sure to make yourselves as comfortable as possible." Queen Serenity left only for Raven, Akai, and Damion to quickly look around the room and touch everything. There was a light knock on the door where Kyou answered it to see General Minako Aino standing in a long golden dress, her long blonde hair pulled up, and bright blue eyes gleaming proudly.

"Prince Kyou," she said with a bow only to receive one in return. "I was wondering if it would be alright if the Countesses and perhaps yourself joined us from training this evening before the ball. It would do a great deal of stretching since I am sure everyone may be aching."

Raven quickly flew to the door with Akai and Damion, all holding grins.

"Of course we would love too! But, a matter of attire?" asked Akai crossing her fingers. She had longed to get back in a nice pair of jeans, or even a different pair of pants. Just anything other then a stupid dress and corset. Minako giggled as she looked at the puppy faces of the three faces her.

"Fencing attire of course. Will the other countess be joining?" asked Minako peering behind to see Akiko stretch and let out a yawn. Raven just laughed and turned.

"Hey Ko-chan, do you want to play with sharp, pointy objects? They sparkle in the light too!" The head quickly turned as something seemed to sparkle in the girls eyes as she let out an evil laugh. Raven turned back to Minako who burst into laughter. "We just have to watch her carefully or else she'll cut herself to look at the blood."

"I am sure Rei will make sure none of that happens. The attire is in the dressing rooms and I will be sure to lead you all. The men will be practicing in the other training room so no one gets timid or tries to show off. Please follow me." Just as the dressing rooms where introduced and they started in their separate directions, Kyou grabbed Akiko's arm and motioned for the rest to leave.

"Be safe and do not harm yourself. I know of your attraction of those kinds of objects but keep it to a minimum since I do not want anything ruined, especially your reputation-" Akiko pulled her arm away with such great force she almost fell back. Her eyes glared at the tall man in front of her.

"Kyou, you don't care about my reputation or anyone else for that matter. The only person you care about is yourself and you are afraid that if we do something wrong, it's going to ruin your reputation for being involved with someone like us. If you didn't like anything about us, why did you take us in the first place? You can't just expect someone to change because you want them to. It's not going to happen. If that's what you want, you're going to be disappointed. Damn it! If I would have known this earlier I would have just put up with the pain and stayed with the guys," she said while putting her hand to her forehead and letting out a sigh. The tears where building while her throat clutched tight to stop them but it failed. "Do you even understand where we're all coming from? We only have each other but we're split in half and won't see them for another 500 years. All of our happiness is gone because of your selfishness but, I don't understand what you want. What do you want from us Kyou?"

He just stood there speechless. This wasn't what he expected at all especially since the tears started to fall down her soft cheeks. Of course he knew what he wanted and it was obvious that he wasn't going to get it. An extra line pointed to her meaning that he had two other people to compete with for her love. It was the first night he had met her that made him want her. The large silence between them wasn't helping and he couldn't straight out tell her that he wanted her.

That wasn't something he thought would be in a gentleman fashion. Before he could answer her question, a hand touched his shoulder only for him to look into the face of a man as tall as him with short silver hair and the same dark blue eyes as Queen Serenity. It meant it was the Queen's brother, whom had a large hatred for him. A glare was cast in his direction while he continued to Akiko and pulling out a handkerchief to wipe away her tears only to have her daggers shoot at him.

"Excuse me? Can't you see we're having a conversation here? You know, between two people that doesn't involve you? So, get the hint and leave, shoo, go away, you're not wanted-" Kyou cut in.

"Akiko, he is the Queen's brother-"

"I don't give a flying shit who the hell he is! This stupid 'royalty' thing is pissing me off and it doesn't matter what your stupid ranking is! Cutting in on a personal conversation is rude and everyone should be given a large kick in the ass! Now, Kyou, are you going to answer the damn question or not?" she asked while folding her arms over her chest. He didn't answer quick enough or even give her a sense that he was trying before she stormed away, most likely back their chambers. The man turned in disbelief that someone would speak to him in such tone, then quickly glared.

"What did you do to the woman?" Kyou just let out a sigh as he glared at Prince Eron for getting in the middle of their fight. If he hadn't entered then everything would have been fine, they would have made-up, and maybe, if he was lucky, he would have been able to get her to start liking him. Something inside him seemed to click as he knew he was going to change back into his split personality, Nior. That was his curse for being a pure-blooded prince.

"Keep your mouth shut Eron, and you better watch your back as well."


	11. Part Two: Chapter Three

**Blood of the Night: Part Two  
By: baby blu eyes  
Chapter Three**

Raven and Akai waited for Akiko only to see she didn't come and started laughing, imagining her and Kyou 'skipping' around the palace and gardens. Mostly is was funny because Kyou, a man that didn't look like he had ever 'skipped' in his life doing it. They continued into the training room where Minako stood by the sword rack. They where given the choice to choose and Raven decided to weld a broad sword, Akai a one-handed bastard sword, and Minako her regular sword. The only one that wasn't fighting was Princess Serenity. It seemed, so General Rei Hino explained, she was in the gardens with Endyiom.

"Where is Countess Myu?" asked Rei, her amethyst eyes holding worry while her pulled her raven black hair into a tight bun. Raven and Akai started laughing again only to receive strange looks. Akai hit Raven in the arm, making her stop laughing.

"We are not sure. Kyou wanted to talk to her about something outside so when she is ready, or when they are done, she will join us for sure," explained Akai. Rei nodded only for General Makoto Kino to pat her shoulder.

"Why are you worrying so much Rei? Nothing is going to happen so be care-free! Right now, we are going to have fun training. Plus, we have fresh meat," she grinned, her emerald eyes cast in the two's direction as she pulled her auburn curls back into a tight bun as well. Raven grinned at Makoto and winked, starting the challenge. They where the first to go up, only for Raven to block all of Makoto's attacks easily and started humming to herself until Makoto started getting rough.

This made Raven's blood boil, wanting to get the fight to it's full potential. With each blow, both girls grinned inwardly at each other's strength. The onlookers watched it starting to get out of control, both taking up the whole mat, doing flips, and doing anything to make it go faster. Akai just grinned, knowing that Raven was only warming up. Both of the girls looked like the type that would never give up, even if it meant their death. Only today they would have to over look that.

Makoto looked tired from the hard blows she was taking and started striking using all of her force only for Raven to counter each one until they hit each other so hard the swords broke. Just that part alone ended the fight while they cleaned up the mess so the next pair could fight. Makoto chuckled.

"Where did you learn moves like that?" she asked. Raven laughed while she took the pieces of metal to the trash.

"I taught myself then learned from the other two girls. We still have a long way to go before we even think about being the best. Right now, we're on the lowest level." Makoto groaned inwardly, knowing that Raven was pumping herself up but at the same time making her feel like she sucked, which in fact she thought she did. Akai and Minako where next as they stood in a fancy pose before starting with a basic warm-up and looking at how each other moved, calculating the outcome and force behind each thrust. Then, they started going faster, making harder swings at each other.

Akai was getting into the battle enough that she almost cut Minako without realizing it. Before anyone knew it, Minako's sword was flung away where Raven caught it with ease. Akai smiled as she looked at the woman standing angrily in front of her. Raven started clapping as they both gave a nod at each other, ending the duel. Rei scrunched her brows in frustration at seeing their leader quickly downsized by two countesses that should have never learned to sword fight.

What she also wanted was to get some experience herself from the last one, seeing how her skills measured up to the others.

"When do you think Countess Myu will join us?" asked Rei. Rave and Akai shrugged just as a maid notified them that Prince Edon would be joining them. The girls grinned as they saw the Queen's youngest brother strut into the room with a large grin.

"Good evening ladies, it is a pleasure to be welcomed home properly," he said and stood in front of them. Rei seemed to become more suspicious.

"Welcomed home properly?" she asked only for Edon to let out a large sigh and slump.

"My sister was busy with the guests this morning and I just had to run into meeting Kyou outside a while ago whom was talking to some girl. Or rather should I say it as more silent. She was crying and I tried to help her in her distraught state only for her to bite my head off while using such foul language. I gave Kyou a piece of my mind. I also heard that there is some strange man pounding in the chambers of Prince Kyou and his courts' on a door. Rumor has it that his lover is in there with another man at this early hour but others say she is going to kill herself over losing someone. But everything seems to be connected to Kyou in a way. I tell you, he is starting trouble again as he always does. When is my sister going to realize that he is only trouble to the family?" asked Edon. Rave and Akai quickly moved into action, first Raven grabbing him by the collar with a growl.

"She was crying and you let her get away? Are you nuts? A prince never lets a girl run away without trying to help them in their distraught state! What kind of prince are you?" asked Raven in a rage. Akai growled.

"A stupid one, if I must say. Now lets go and get Damion. We have to make sure she has nothing sharp in her room. When we get to the chambers, check your room for any missing daggers." Raven dropped the man with a growl and followed Akai out of the room. Makoto scowled.

"Who do those girls think they are? Just coming the castle and feeling as if they can touch anyone and anything they see?" asked Makoto. Rei walked down to the platform with a look in her eyes.

"They are more powerful then anyone of us can think. Their skill is far beyond ours so we must be careful. No matter what, they must be our allies. If we had an enemy like that, I believe that the Moon Kingdom would be completely doomed."

Damion ran into the room first, throwing everything out of his secret stash of knives and started counting to make sure they where all there. He ran into Raven's room to see her nod and Akai joined and nodded as well. The only place they hadn't checked was Kyou's room but they knew no one would dare to touch his room for a knife, not even Akiko. Raven looked out the balcony to see if she could get into Akiko's room but it looked like good since the doors where open.

She heard running and looked down to see Akiko sprinting across the grass while someone familiar followed her. Then, she remembered who it was. Noir. The man who had came out before. He was completely different from the polite Kyou and tended to tell all the secrets he knew to start trouble or something that better the situation. Just as he was about to catch Akiko, she pulled out a dagger she had received a long time ago from Wufei, the first time they met and she had seen his collection.

"Come any closer and I'll start cutting myself," she threatened. Noir just continued walking toward her only to see her press the dagger against her forearm only for a drop of blood to move down. He growled and quickly pounced, knocking them both to the ground. The dagger was quickly tossed while he licked the blood on her arm with a grin, making the wound close. "Why won't you leave me alone? I don't want to talk to anyone about anything!"

"But I want to talk to you," said Noir and pulled her up with him while leading her into the forest so they where alone. Finally, he stopped her and made her look at him with a serious look she had never seen before. It scared her for him to actually be serious for once in his transformation. "Look, he likes you and you still don't get it. I'm not going to see my counter part unhappy because you're too stupid to see his feelings. Also, he hates the fact that everyone has to be someone else in order to survive in this era but it must be done. If you start using language from another time period, you will be frowned upon. Kyou just wants everyone to be happy, be able to make friends, and act like their status. That's how it is out here. So, when I leave are you going to listen to and forgive?"

Akiko was silent as she looked at the dark ground. Who knew what time the ball was starting but it was going to be sometime soon which meant she had enough time to take a bath, dry her hair, style it, and put on her clothes, if she where to leave now. Finally she looked back up at Noir with sad eyes. "You know I already have someone..."

"No you don't. They don't even exist yet. Everything that has to do with them is gone. The only one that will remember anything is Quatre since he's engaged to Akai. The rest are waiting to be reborn while Quatre spends his days with them and then appears when its his turn to join them in their new place. You are single and you have 500 years to change your mind about Kyou plus you'll have a new chance to start over with Wufei or Hiiro since they won't remember anything about you-"

"I don't want to start over with them! I want things how they were before where they remember everything! Noir, I know you can talk some sense into him about letting them have their memories back."

"Only if you be his..."

"We'll see..."

Akai moved on the dance floor with the man who was her escort. He was nice but something she had a problem with was how his hand liked to go lower then her waist. Finally, she got sick of it and warned him she was engaged to a very powerful man so he left her alone for the rest of the night. She ended up joining Damion at the food table with a happy smile. When she saw the food, she had wanted it. But now that she was alone with Damion, her play could go into effect.

"Do you like Raven?" she asked suddenly, making him choke on a cracker before looking at her suddenly. She made sure not to smile while he composed himself for her question.

"Of course I like her, she's my sister." Akai shook her head no.

"I don't mean like a sister..." Damion leaned back and watched the people dance, spotting Raven flirting with some high noble only for a hint of jealousy to hit him.

"Yeah...I do. I've liked her since the first time we met since she's such a great person. We always have fun together and I want us to be closer but I don't want to make her feel awkward about it. You know what I mean, right?" Akai nodded and smiled.

"Of course I know what you mean. I'm engaged. I got over those awkward feelings with Quatre by taking charge of the situation. You should do the same thing Damion. If you want her, go and take her by surprise and I'm sure she'll fall in love with you. Even though Raven doesn't show it much on the outside but I'm sure she feels something in the inside," said Akai only for Raven look over after her words and wink at the two. Then she moved onto the dance floor with the gentleman. "Maybe you should ask her to dance, if you know what I mean."

Damion, filled with confidence, nodded. He knew tonight was going to be their night...Akiko watched as Edon walked out alone into the darkness where she decided to follow and make things right. It was awful of her to curse at someone trying to help. When she walked onto the balcony, she saw him standing alone drinking a glass of white wine.

"Sir?" she asked only for him to quickly turn and look surprised. Edon smiled and motioned for her to join him which she did by walking partly beside him. "I would like to apologize for this afternoon since I was too much out of line by using such foul language. It will take time for forgiveness but I wanted to clear up all misunderstandings."

Edon looked at her speechless by her soft, calm voice, serene look, and worried eyes. A smile seemed to creep over his lips while he seemed to understand the feelings. He had forgiven her since she was brave enough to curse at him, knowing who he was and then show her mistake.

"You are forgive. May I ask what your argument topic was?" Her body seemed to go rigid at the thought of it but she had managed to strike a deal with Noir that afternoon through it.

"Kyou denied me from seeing Noir whom I had personal information to tell him. But luckily I ended up seeing him this evening. I must cut this short since I need to apologize to Kyou as well since he let me see him. If it was not for him, I would have still been in a horrible mood. Have you seen Kyou?" she asked. Edon shook his head no.

"You call Prince Kyou by his first name, how familiar are you to him?" he asked suspiciously.

"I have known him since I was a teenager for he is my prince and I am part of his court. Countess Akiko Myu. The other three that are also part of his court are: Countess Raven Angelheart, Countess Akai Tsumi, and Count Damion Hoshia. We started traveling with him this past year," she explained and looked over the balcony to spot a figure walking in the dark. When he came into the moonlight, she knew it was him. Before Edon could respond, she spoke. "Please excuse me, I must speak with Kyou."

Edon watched her run from him down the stairs and toward the man he held the most hatred for and was sure to show it. It disgusted him that such a nice girl would even be part of his court and forced to stay with him. He followed behind when he had seen them move into the tall garden, wanting to find out if there was anything more between the two. If there was, that meant he could separate them by telling his father he had something going on with his court, which was forbidden. Then, he listened.

"Akiko, I never thought you would speak to me again for sure after everything I have done to you and your friends. Please tell me that Noir behaved himself this afternoon. If there is anything he did, I will take care of it and make sure it never happens again," said Kyou, keeping his distance just encase. He didn't want to get too close and make her feel uncomfortable. Akiko gave him a large smile while wrapping her arms around herself. He pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"He was fine Kyou, after managing to catch me we spoke a bit. I apologize for yelling at you and not listening to everything you had to say first. I was angry that I could hear Akai crying at night from missing Quatre that I took everything out on you instead of something else. Will you forgive me?" she asked after putting her arms through his jacket. A smile moved over his face while relief left his mind.

"Of course I will forgive you. It would be a mortal sin not to. It is, after-all, my fault that they are separated but I know she will see him soon. It may come in way of all of your training but if it will make her happy, then it must be done," he said, putting on a fake smile. Akiko touched his hand and reached up to touch his black hair and pull some forward to see his long, full braid was gone as his hair reached to the middle of his back. Green eyes peered down at her to see her hand cover her mouth in disbelief but then a smile moved out from underneath it. "You like it?"

"It looks beautiful. Why in the world did you cut it?" she asked only for him to smile down and touch her cheek gently yet timid at first, then caress it fully.

"For you..." She couldn't explain why her heart was beating so fast and the blush pushing up to her cheeks. Never before had she did this to anyone that complimented her, especially someone she likes or even loved. A smile graced her lips as he moved in and took her lips sweet and softly, trying not to harm her. Her hand moved around his shoulder and against his neck while the other one played in his hair. Kyou had deepened it too much as he felt his fangs start to grow. He pulled back a bit only to feel her protest and finally slowly pull back. His lips moved to her ear. "Meet me in the main chambers and I will join you shortly."

Akiko nodded and gave a wink, leaving slowly towards the main chambers the back way. The smile still stayed on her lips as she felt her cheeks still red and heart beating fast...Edon watched as Kyou held a smile on his lips before looking up at the stars for a moment, then leaving in the same direction. Quickly Edon moved back to the ball and started toward Queen Serenity with a great tale to tell...Damion took his chance and danced with Raven, a smile over his lips.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Raven suspiciously, thinking that he put pull out a water gun and shoot her at any moment. Damion just continued dancing with her, giving her hints and clues with his gestures until he finally gave up at her confused look and moved his lips to her ears.

"I'm in love..." Raven still smiled even though she felt the heavy toll on her heart, thinking that he had found someone else.

"Really? That's wonderful! I wish the best to the both of you! Who is it?" Damion just laughed and pulled her closer, looking into her eyes.

"I'm looking at her." At first, she looked around and then looked back at him only for it to hit her, making her blush profoundly but the smile stayed on.

"Really?"

"Really, really."

"Really, really?

"Really, really, really."

"Really, really, really?"

"Really, really, really, really."

Really, really, really-"

"You already get the point!"

"Ha! I annoyed you! But you know you're going to have to face the girls..."

"Akai already knows. She was the one that pushed me forward to admit my feelings."

"What about Akiko?"

"I haven't seen her all night...maybe she left to do something important, or talk to Noir since he was here this afternoon..."

"Perhaps...So what are we going to do now?" Damion thought long and hard until the idea suddenly hit him in the face.

"Drink!"

"Drink?"

"Of course! Have a little game and be sure to have everyone in on it! Lets find Akai, Akiko, and Kyou! Well, if he's not here I'm sure Noir would have fun with us! To make things even, we're going to have to find one more person. Come on!" Their search began only for Akai to 'bump' into them.

"So, how's everything?"

"Wanna play a game?" asked Raven excitedly. Akai thought for a moment with a raised brow.

"What kind of game?"

"Drinking!" Akai just started laughing and let out a sigh.

"I'll supervise to make sure nothing gets out of hand. Lets get to the room and set everything up! I know that if you run around saying 'dg' that Akiko will come out from the ceiling, since it's her favorite game of course," answered Akai. Raven nodded and the three quickly ran off the get the room ready...Edon walked with Queen Serenity only for Rei to quickly stop them from heading the rest of the way down the hall, her eyes glowing fierce at Edon.

"What reason do you have for telling Prince Kyou whom he may or may not love Queen Serenity? None of us have met this girl before nor seen how powerful she is. For all we know, she may be a guardian like us. Listen to me, you do not want any of them as an enemy. One wrong move and you could upset the whole balance between earth and the moon joining forces. Prince Kyou rules over half of earth and if he decides to deny a treaty, the earth will be at war and it may involve us!"

"General, you must hold your tongue in silence since I know how to make the right decisions. Follow if you may to see the outcome but other wise remove yourself from our path," ordered Queen Serenity. Rei gave a forced bow and moved from their path, watching Edon wink at her with a smirk. Jedite took a stand beside her.

"What happened?" he asked. Rei growled when the queen and prince where out of ear distance.

"Edon is starting trouble once again with Prince Kyou and his court. They are a powerful source that should never be taken for granted." Jedite grabbed her hand and led her down the halls quickly.

"You are right. Countess Raven Angelheart and Countess Akai Tsumi are some kind of mages that use these words to change into different clothing and use powerful weapons. Our dearest friend, General Nephlite, was taken over by an evil force and they destroyed it without another word. What was strange about their change was they seemed to represent some sort of planet. Countess Raven of Crisis which Nephlite located past Pluto, Countess Akai of Hope which is located in the outer barrier of Pluto, and Countess Akiko said something about Du'Carta which was also around the outer rim. All together, those three planets are connected by force to make a triangle around our galaxy. Without the rulers there to watch for invaders, anyone can enter the galaxy. But if we are able to get them back to their posts and join the alliance, they will make a triangle of protection and can stop portals trying to get in. We must explain to the queen before anything happens," explained Jedite...

Kyou walked into the chambers after his fangs had finally retreated back into his gums, giving him a slight pain at the forcefulness. He knew who was behind it, Noir. The man that seemed to want to seal the fate of both of them together. Since she had already drank his blood, him biting her would unite them and anyone who saw them would know. When he looked in the room, he saw Raven, Damion, and Akai sitting around a table filled with alcoholic beverages. But, they seemed to be looking for something until Akiko emerged from her room holding a case.

"I found the shot glasses!" Without seeing him, she opened the case and pulled out the four small white glasses. Raven grinned as she quickly grabbed onto Damion.

"We're partners! That leaves you and Kyou!" Akiko whimpered.

"You know that whomever I'm with, I'm going to lose to since I'm always the one to start laughing first..." Raven just laughed evilly and started pouring the drinks but looked up when she heard a knock on the door. She watched Kyou turn around and go to answer it only for it to be opened before he could touch it. Queen Serenity moved in with Edon behind her whom Kyou quickly glared at. She looked around the room to see the guests looking at her blankly.

"Is there something you would like to discuss?" asked Kyou giving her a bow. Queen Serenity looked at him with hard blue eyes.

"Yes. There is an issue that was brought to mind that I believe is a good topic of discussion. I believe that the rest of your court knows the close relationship between yourself and Countess Akiko Myu. Prince Kyou, I must either take you to court and give you a punishment for having a relationship with a person of his court or you must be judged when you are taken back to your kingdom as a prisoner along with your female companion."


	12. Part Two: Chapter Four

**Blood of the Night: Part Two  
By: baby blu eyes  
Chapter Four**

The two other courts burst into the room, Rei and Jedite in the lead but panting. Instead of seeing a heated argument, they saw Kyou laughing but noticed something different as Queen Serenity stood in horror. His black hair was a deep blood red but then they focused more. Edon's neck was tilted enough for them to see the blood coming out of his neck, or at least what was left. Kyou looked down at the man whom seemed to be holding onto life despite the fact he was going to die or turn into a vaman if not killed off properly.

"Queen Serenity, you have no power against myself nor my men. At any moment they could attack without warning and you wouldn't know. We are creatures of the dark, it is our ruling domain. Be careful for whom you try to rule against, they may become your enemy like I am now yours." Kyou dropped Edon and looked over at his so called court. "Get your items ready, we are leaving tonight!"

They listened quickly at his harsh voice and moved into the room, Raven taking the case of shot glasses with her this time. Rei watched as the harsh eyes met hers, seeming to tell her to get out of their chambers but instead, she stood firmly with Minako by her side.

"Prince Kyou, do you understand what you are doing? Those three women with you hold a great amount of power, enough to completely end this entire universe if the wrong person is let in through the gates. Do not destroy everything as you know it, let us live! I know that you must be angry with Queen Serenity for trying to rule over your actions but you got even with her by killing her youngest brother. Will you reconsider?" asked Rei only to feel Minako touched her arm, letting her know it was no use.

The harmful look never left his eyes as he watched to make sure no attacks where made. Damion was loading and sending the luggage back to his kingdom through the transporter and finally finished to give a nod. Akai touched Raven's shoulder and then finally hugged her as she could feel the hatred toward Kyou rise. Even though they did like him but this was going too far, killing an innocent looking guy. Of course they may have had quirks in the past, but it didn't mean death, did it?

"Stop them from disappearing," ordered Queen Serenity, looking at the beings standing before her with a glare and pools of tears in her eyes. But, it was too late as they suddenly disappeared into thin air. Quickly Queen Serenity moved to her feet and stored out of the room while the group was forced to follow their queen. "I want you to get the troops ready and put guards anywhere possible. No one will be dying if I have my way! I want Endyiom to send troops over to the other half and make sure they don't attack the moon. When you find them, kill them!"

Akai looked at the forest of surrounding trees with no life in sight, knowing they where out in the woods somewhere on earth. Hopefully they wouldn't be killed in the process of trying to find their way back to the palace. Kyou cursed, for the first time anyone heard him, and looked around the forest, trying to find his sense of direction. Teleporting wasn't working and everything they had was back at the palace. Finally, Kyou plopped on a slump with aggravation written over his face.

"Oh great, now we're stuck in the forest with no food, no shelter, and no warmth. Our teleportation skills are completely gone and we're wanted by the queen. Do you want to know why? Because of 'Prince' Kyou, the one man that had to kill the queen's brother. Then, to worsen situations, he wouldn't even take responsibility for his crimes! What kind of so-called-prince are you?" growled Damion. Kyou hissed as he looked up at the man with glowing red eyes.

Damion was suddenly slammed into a tree with a hand against his throat while his legs dangled. It was the first time he had feared Kyou, knowing the power was still hidden behind those red glowing eyes. A power that no one could defeat and they were lucky to get someone like this as their guardian through the centuries. If not, he was sure they would have been the next meal for some ravaging animal or at least another vampire in desperate need. Raven tried to pull him off but it wasn't working.

Instead, she was thrown into a tree close by. Akai grabbed Akiko's arm and said something Damion couldn't understand but soon he couldn't hear at all. Akiko timidly touched his arm, afraid he would fling her into some painful object. She ducked in time as Akai grabbed his arm and pinned it forcefully up against his back. Akiko wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly even though the tears of fright fell subconsciously.

"Calm him down Akiko! I can only hold him as much as he wills me," yelled Akai only to be suddenly flung away as the arm reached back around to grab Akiko's hair and pull her head back where he looked at her face but his eyes stopped at her neck. He let go of Damion and put his focus on her while his cold fingers touched her neck, the sharp nail making a small cut on the skin above her jugular vein. Akai and Raven where helping Damion to start breathing again only to have to help him.

Raven looked back with a growl to see Kyou lick the blood, making his teeth grow a bit longer then usual.

"Keep him at bay so I can get him before he bites you," cried Raven while she started to move to her feet to attack from behind. A hand held up, shaking.

"I'm what he wants Raven, and I'm not going to let him hurt you even if it means marrying him even in this state. Just remember, you owe me big time," said Akiko, trying to make a joke at the end. Finally, she felt him sink in suddenly, the pain surging through her body as her hands grasped his jacket as hard as she could without letting her nails dig into her skin and making her hands bleed. Akai, Raven, or Damion couldn't stand to watch it and turned their heads.

They turned when heard a sudden gasp to see the blood red hair changed to its normal black to the middle of his back. His head suddenly jerked up as he looked down at the girl laying on the forest floor surrounded by leaves. He quickly stopped the bleeding from her neck even though her fingers still clung tightly to his jacket. Damion, even though feeling still light headed, moved to his feet and pulled Kyou off, slamming him against the closest tree.

"What the hell happened? Killing Edon, attacking me, slamming Akai and Raven into a tree, and then making Akiko your wife? When you did that, you went too far! Give me the answers now or else I'll kill you," threatened Damion only for Kyou to look down at Akiko with sad eyes, his eyes focused on her neck while he let Damion hold him against the tree. Raven and Akai quickly ran over to Akiko while trying to help as the pain finally set in.

She clutched her stomach and curled into a ball, hiding her face in her knees. Damion let him go and moved over to his youngest sister, trying to help her but afraid of hurting her with a single touch. Kyou knelt beside her and unbuttoned his collar, revealing the never-seen before skin. He brought her up to him and lifted her head to his neck where her arms moved around his shoulders and she finally bit down. The only expression they could make out was sadness as his fingers moved through her long hair.

The blank expression sent a cold feeling over the three as they watched the same transformation occur. A paleness in the skin, brighter eyes that could lure anyone human to them, the silky and shiny hair, and the gentleness between the two. Akai watched as the pain left her sister, and tiredness set in quickly. Akiko's fingers caressed his face as she rested in his arms. A ring of blood went around their marriage fingers, in a design that matched the crest Kyou held in his family of a crow.

"Are we going to stay here tonight?" asked Akai but turned when she heard the leaves crackling behind them. A group of men sat on large black horses, the leader looking directly at Kyou with a kind of smirk. His hair was to his shoulders of raven locks, his eyes glowed like ruby gems. He moved from his horse, walking smoothly along the leaves as they heard them crack under each step.

"I see you have got in trouble again but this time with Queen Serenity. Of course big brother is here to save you and make sure peace is restored. While I was lounging, I felt the power of your thirst come so violently that Noir transformed into his next stage. When you transported, I made sure everything appeared at my castle until it will be good enough for you to return," he said, his smooth voice breaking the silence.

The ruby eyes moved over the display before him as he looked at the closeness between the two individuals. What caught him off guard was the girl with dirt over dress, blood around the top of her dress, hair messily still up, and the dirt on her face. A sigh left his lips as he shook his head in disgust. "What was Noir thinking to have let you marry such a girl? Was she a maid or something? When he comes out, I need to teach him how to find a girl...like those that made you a vampire!"

Akai growled. "Shows you're not very smart. Both of them are covered in dirt from falling on the ground and both of them have their hair messed up. Analyze before you speak. But no, you have to be Mr.-Big-Shot when you could have simply asked who she was. Then, you would have known she is that girl! Am I surrounded by stupid people?"

"Akai, calm down! We're all freaking' tired and pissed. I was thrown into a tree by his full force! You only got a taste of what power he had! Damion, well, he got more then us. He almost died by being choked to death. Do you want to know why? Because he wouldn't keep his mouth shut. Now keep quiet so we can hurry-up and leave after the questions are answered by Kyou!" Akai continued mumbling to herself about stupid people and playing in the dirt.

Kyou nodded, letting them know he was ready to go. His brother nodded and motioned for some men to get off the horses and partner up with someone else. Gratefully, they took the horses and followed the two men in the lead.

"Maurice, why are you uptight?" asked Kyou only for the man beside him to frown, giving a hint bad news was coming his way.

"The barrier around the universe was unlocked finally by Beryl. She has been trying for over 500 years to get into the universe and attack. Finally, she is headed our way. We will have to go into hiding until the world is done with its war unless you want to travel to another dimension," said Maurice only for Kyou to nod.

"We will be staying here since they have many things to learn about the earth and how they are connected to it. They have learned a lot over the past 500 years, which seemed to move so fast. I hope the next goes slower." Maurice turned to him with a glint in his eyes while a large smile moved over his lips.

"Enough time to make as many heirs as you want. Mother and Father will want to meet her and you know it. They will be coming in two days so be sure to stick around, plus I am interested in the results of your sudden marriage without a proper ceremony before hand. Mother will say you are cursed to have a doomed marriage," warned Maurice only for Kyou to smile sadly.

"It was doomed before it ever happened, Maurice. Our meeting was doomed the night I met her after I changed her brother since I ended up meeting her living with the men that had killed some of our siblings. But I had only saw her through Noir then met her when Raven brought her in for having a problem with not wanting to fulfill her cravings. She has someone she loves and I know it is not me since I sent him away to another dimension for 1000 years with his friends to train them into knowing about their heritage," said Kyou only for Maurice to look back at the girl astride the horse.

She was sitting tall and elegant even though she was completely dirty. He watched her find his eye contact and give him a faint nod which he gave back before turning forward.

"Your wife loves someone else yet you still got married?" asked Maurice, confused.

"More then one. Let me explain. Her love was going for this man called Wufei whom she was getting close to before the incident with her brother. After she found him murdered, hatred began to grow after their fight of why he killed vampires, or any related to their kind. When she found out he did not kill her brother, she apologized only for his craving to take over where he bit her. Everything went down hill from there. Her actions showed she hated him but inside she loves him more then life itself. Before they parted, both of them spoke harsh words to involve another man named Hiiro in the fight. Hiiro hates Wufei and likes Akiko as well. So of course he kissed her before he left and gave her is favorite pistol which pissed Wufei off and left her in pain since she loves him but refuses to admit it. In 500 years, they will be meeting up again but the outcome will be interesting," said Kyou. Maurice just laughed.

"Brother, you have a death wish! Now get yourself situated and I will have her items moved into your room unless you would like to wait," said Maurice. Kyou nodded to the second idea and got off the horse while Raven, Aki, and Damion looked at the black castle reaching high into the air, towers pointed, and a large defense system around the outer wall. Raven grinned when she saw a rack of swords, but before she could even think about running to it, she was ushered in.

"Follow me and I will lead you to your rooms. The maids organized everything so that your stay will be comfortable beyond any doubt." Akai rolled her eyes as they follow Maurice up the endless amount of stairs and halls. Finally they ended at the top of the steps to show a large comfortable room with doors around it, except there were four. Akai quickly rose her brow.

"Wait...four doors and five people...that doesn't fit," she answered. Maurice just grinned.

"If you would have noticed, before speaking, there are four groups all together. The newly weds, and you three. Do you expect me to believe the newly weds want to sleep apart? I think not!" Akai just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. Raven just started laughing.

"I get dibs on the room farthest away from them!" Maurice just smiled.

"Good luck finding your rooms. Your names are on the beds." They watched him walk away as the three dashed to find which room was which only for Damion to groan in protest when he found out he was next to the couple's room.

Raven, Akai, and Damion snuck into the couple's room when they saw Kyou leave with Maurice down stairs. The door didn't creak as they looked into the darkness to see someone sleeping comfortably. Raven just suddenly ran and jumped onto the bed only to see the figure quickly sit-up in her warmest pajama's after a nice hot shower. Akai was next and then Damion but they didn't give the effect Raven did when she first sprung.

"Akiko, why are you being so stuck-up and not having fun with us? Normally you would be all hyper and be ready to drink at our personal happy-hour! Speak kid," ordered Raven only to see her blank eyes look at the three occupants curiously. She pulled her knees to her chest and buried her fingers in the warm blankets.

"Who are you? I mean, I have no idea who you are but you seem to know me so well," she responded only for their eyes to go wide. Akai was the first one out the door and running down the steps to strangle Kyou, with pleasure. She burst open the room where the two where casually talking while letting out a horrid growl.

"What the hell is going on? She doesn't even remember us! What did you do to her? Tell me now or I swear I'll kill you with my own two hands!" Maurice continued to sip his wine as Kyou let out a sigh.

"Akai, you might as well bring everyone in here. I don't like to repeat myself..."

Raven looked shocked at the girl sitting in the dark room while the only light was from the opened door that shined off her eyes. Damion moved his hands in front of Raven's eyes only for her to suddenly blink and swat his hand away.

"You don't remember me? Your big sister? The one that saved you, and tortured you, and picked on you?" asked Raven. Akiko just shook her head no.

"I don't remember. The only person I remember is Kyou, my husband." Akai moved into the room and let out a sigh.

"Kyou wants us all present," she said and led them down the stairs and into the room. Maurice grinned while he looked at everyone enter the room and Akiko take a seat next to Kyou while her hand touched his gently, placing her fingers in-between them. Raven wanted to puke at the display of affection shown between the two and the gentle looks.

"Get on with the story," growled Raven. Kyou looked back at her a nodded.

"Noir transformed into his next stage when he got angry at Queen Serenity, so that's the reason for the red hair and eyes. Plus, he was hungry. As before, you know Akiko has drank from Noir so she has some of his blood in her system. Faintly since it's been 500 years. His teeth grew into the stage where if he bites someone to be his wife, she will forget everything and everyone. Noir is the only one that can let her have her memories back but right now he's not talking to anyone..." Raven jumped over the table and grabbed Kyou's collar.

"Noir! You better get your ass out here now! I have a bone to pick with you! She doesn't even remember all the times I've picked on her and you know what torment I've put her through!" Raven watched as the transformation started, where Noir finally appear, sitting calmly with Akiko whom was falling asleep on his shoulder.

"What the hell do you want?" he hissed. Raven glared harder.

"Fix her damn it!" Noir growled.

"Make me!" Raven raised her fist and watched Noir just look at her with the red eyes that dared her to, which she decked him. Maurice watched as Noir moved his head to face her, wiping the blood from his lip and licking it. He proceed to rise to his feet, looking down at Raven, which was a hard task. Finally, he grabbed her and threw her out of the room and skidding into the hall.

"Do you think I do things without thinking! Everything I did was for Kyou since he loves your sister like nothing else! She has to forget or else there would be complications with her longing for Wufei and that stupid Hiiro!" Raven picked herself off the floor and charged at him.

"When you get married, there will be complications no matter what!" Noir let Raven charge into his chest only to take one step back. Raven looked up to see Noir staring into the air while his eyes where searching for something. He touched Raven's head and moved his hand as if it was done. Raven heard a sudden scream and ran toward the room where she saw Akiko sitting on Maurice's lap.

"Akiko?" She looked up at Raven with wide eyes and let out a large sigh.

"I had the freakiest dream ever! Edon was killed by this weird looking guy with red hair and ruby eyes, then we landed in a forest with him and he bit me and I got married to Kyou, then I turned pretty, and then we went to this castle with Kyou's brother, then you and that weird dude got in a fight because I didn't remember anything and yeah!" Everyone in the room looked at her as if she was crazy while Maurice stared laughing. Akiko thought for a moment. "Wait...is this a dream? That means I can do anything!"

Akiko got off Maurice and ran towards a wall only to slam hard into it and fall with thud. Maurice continued laughing while Raven moved out of her shock and grabbed Akiko with a growl.

"This isn't a dream...none of it was..." Akiko suddenly ran over to the mirror and looked at herself with a sad look.

"I'm pretty now!" Raven let out a sigh and looked over at Maurice.

"I'm going to kill some people..." Raven stormed out of the room while Akai looked at Akiko blankly and then followed Damion out with Raven. The fact sudden hit her as she turned to see Maurice laughing on the floor and Noir standing the doorway with a sigh.

"Hey, you're that weird dude...who are you? Where's Noir? Where's...Kyou?" she asked a bit scared as Raven moved into the room holding a man by his hair.

"Can I kill him?" she asked. Maurice just continued laughing and motioned for her to continue. Noir let out a sigh.

"I'm Noir, Kyou's in his 'happy' place. I have to find a way to break it to him that you remember everything. Akiko, don't get mad at him. It wasn't his fault but mine. He just cleaned up the mess I made from biting you but not finishing the job..." Maurice finally composed himself and placed a hand on Akiko's shoulder.

"Come on, I'll tuck you in." Akiko followed Maurice out of the room while Noir closed the door and sat on the couch, preparing to explain to Kyou...

Maurice watched Akiko run into the room and start jumping on the large bed. Maurice just grinned as he watched her finally fall on the bed and quickly get under the blankets. He took a seat next to her and tucked her in.

"You're not going to be mad at Kyou, are you?" Akiko looked up at Maurice with a smile.

"If it wasn't for him I would be dead instead of being 521. Plus, he's a really nice guy so how could I get mad at him? The only one that's going to die is Noir," she said with a smile. Maurice patted her head and left.


	13. Part Two: Chapter Five

**Blood of the Night: Part Two  
By: baby blu eyes  
Chapter Five**

Kyou stormed the halls while he thought over the words Noir had explained...

_"I made her forget because I didn't want any complications. You know she loves Wufei and would have never married you unless I made her forget. The only reason she ever kissed you the first time that night was for a deal we made where she would be yours until meeting Wufei and you would restore their memories. I'm sorry Kyou but I did it for your happiness..."_

His fist slammed into the nearest wall making the pain leak through and the blood surface over his knuckles. Instead of going up the steps to his room, he continued past with a glare. Nothing was going to be the same again but he couldn't blame her. Noir was the one that gave her the choice instead of letting her choose. It was Noir who told her their memories where gone. Finally, he stopped and leaned his head against the wall while closing his eyes and letting out a long sigh.

"What is it?" asked Maurice. Kyou just motioned for him to leave only to hear his shoes tap against the stone but stop by him as a hand was placed on his shoulder. "You know she is waiting for you."

Kyou listened to him leave before turning and started towards the room but healed his hand on the way so not to inflict worry. The light was off so he walked in and moved over to her sleeping form to watch. Silence was the strangest thing he had ever experienced between the two since she would never be silent for a moment unless she passed out from being drunk. It was interesting to see her sleep, slightly curled on her side and her fingers gripping the pillow tightly. He watched her eyes suddenly pop open as she sat-up and turned to him suddenly.

"...Kyou...?" Something seemed to stab him in the chest while he noticed the fright in her voice. It made him want to slit his wrists and bleed to death since he swore to himself he would never scare her again, after-all she trusted him. He wanted her to look at him still in silence in a timid look, as if she was thinking for she decided to speak. "I'm not angry at you since it was Noir who erased my memory..."

"The deal," he said, only for her to look at him confused yet her eyes beckoned him to sit next to her which he did. Her cool fingers removed his jacket and let it drop on the floor. It was the first time he had ever taken his jacket off in front of her since it was his uniform as well. Her fingers touched his muscular arms, then moved to his chest covered in the white tank top. Finally he regained himself while his hands took her shoulders. "Did you make a deal with Noir?"

Her reaction surprised him as she pushed his hands off her shoulders in anger.

"Do you think I would just do something if I didn't mean it? Kyou, I would never do anything to hurt you. It isn't right. I admit, I have messed up before and I don't want to hurt someone like that ever again or myself..." Kyou could see the hurt as she moved off the bed only for him to grab her wrist. He pulled her toward him while she stood before him with her head bowed down. Kyou touched her cheek gently and gave a smile.

"Where were we before our plans were ruined?" he asked and watched the small smile move to her lips as her fingers moved into his long hair. He locked his arms around her waist while she took a seat on his lap and let her legs dangle.

Raven looked up at her ceiling since she didn't want to go to sleep but instead do something more useful; like bug Damion. Quickly, she moved to his room to see Damion dead asleep but that didn't mean she couldn't pick on him, did it? Raven ran and jumped on the sleeping man only for him to groan and rolled his head over.

"Damion...wake-up," said Raven only for him to stretch out more on the bed without thinking about her. She let out a sigh and then moved to his ear with a smirk. "If you wake-up we can have fun making out."

She watched the eyes open suddenly as he turned around where Raven was sitting on top of him. Raven grinned and leaned down but stopped an inch before she touched his lips.

"Too late, now I guess I'll have to go somewhere else," she said only for Damion to turn them both over and kiss her. Raven smiled and looked up at him with a grin. "So, are we going to even start that drinking game or what"

Damion quickly moved to his feet and pulled Raven with him. Without another word, they both left the area and started around the areas of stairs toward the kitchen area where Maurice was sitting ready to have a drink. Damion grinned and looked at Maurice with a smile.

"Would you like to have a drinking contest with us and the other two?" asked Damion. Maurice motioned and a tray with five shot glasses and then bring out a large basket filled with a lot of different types of beverage.

"Everything will be set-up in the lounge so just bring the other two," answer Maurice and then left the room. Raven and Akai looked over at Damion, who seemed to get the hint. He walked up the steps and knocked on the door panting a bit. Kyou opened the door with his shirt thrown on sloppily and unbuttoned making it to where Damion stepped back a bit before giving a smile.

"Drinking game" Quickly the door burst open where Akiko slid on the floor and clung to Damion's leg with pleading eyes.

"Where?" Damion just laughed and watched the back to her normal self.

"In the lounge…" Quickly Akiko bolted down the stairs while singing out loud about drinking. Kyou fixed his shirt and walked with Damion. "Do you think it would be for the best that you two are together? You know that the only one that will be able to make her truly happy is WuFei. No matter how much she tries to deny it, deep down inside she has and always will love him."

Kyou was silent while he gave a nod then spoke: "Yes, I understand. I will do what I can to make her happy, even if it means that this marriage will only last until she tells me herself that she no longer wants it. I would like to be happy myself but I do not want to be with someone that can only yearn for another."

They entered the lounge where Akiko patted the place beside her where Kyou took a seat and shot-glasses were set-up. Maurice smiled while he saw that everyone was going to be on their own for this drinking game but steadily, he watched as Akiko seemed to be getting tipsy a lot quicker than the others and quickly wanted to play poker…strip poker. Of course, Maurice being the kind of man up for a challenge, and nude women, accepted. Akiko herself was only dressed in a nightgown so the first hand would make her nude. Before that happened, Kyou protested and carried the drunken woman off to bed.

"They are an interesting couple," said Maurice while his eyes seemed to flicker with excitement of the girl. Raven noticed and growled.

"Back-off Barbie, that girl is off limits to you." Maurice chucked while he knew that he wasn't even thinking about touching that girl. Instead, he wanted to see the interesting scene between Kyou and if he would be able to have this girl as his. What he wanted more was for Noir to let the girl forget once again so that there could be heirs to the throne but that would be highly impossible.

"Another round?" asked Raven only for Damion to quickly start pouring the rounds. Akai let out a yawn and passed.

"Good night," she said and then left up to her room. Raven quickly downed her shot while the other two followed but soon Maurice used this to an advantage and quickly started to get them to drink more until they were at a state where he would be able to ask questions.

"How did you meet Kyou?" asked Maurice only for Damion to look over at Raven where she decided to answer it.

"Akiko was having problems with drinking blood so Noir helped her but then tried to be her husband and from there, we have known him…but Akiko had more of a past," said Raven and then took another shot. "Her brother was turned by Kyou and she wasn't scared of him when she saw him. Instead, she had him tuck her in for the night where he brother turned her."

Maurice nodded. He had remembered the girl since his brother had came to him, completely amazed and bewildered that a human wasn't afraid of him. Instead, she had asked him to stay with her until she fell asleep without any bad thoughts about him. From then, he had promised that one day he would marry that girl and yet, he did. The ironic thing was, she wasn't willing to marrying him and instead was in love with someone else. He helped Raven and Damion to their rooms where he then became invisible and peeked into the room where he saw Kyou kissing Akiko while she responded well in her drunken state, her body lurching to his roaming hands and breathing becoming more fierce.

They continued this for a while until he heard a name escape the woman's lips…WuFei. That was when the transformation began and he saw the blood-red hair, and blue eyes that had taken over where Noir showed himself now on top. Rage was all over him since he knew that name was something that wouldn't leave from deep inside of her heart. No matter how much he tried, he failed to have her forget him. Instead, the only thing he could do was show her that she belonged to him. His kisses became rougher, and a bit painful to her while his fangs grew out to take her blood once again.

_"No Noir. That's not going to solve anything and you know. Annul the marriage, that is the only thing that you can do…unless you want her to forget about everything once it. Kyou will find someone to make him happy and I'm sure of it,"_ said Maurice.

_"I do as I please, leave me!"_ Maurice nodded and then left the room knowing that Noir would do what he could to keep her for as long as he could, even if it meant striking a deal and not telling Kyou about. He moved downstairs and looked at the messaging machine and knew something wasn't going right with the planets or the earth kingdom. The smell of blood was in the air and it was making him hungry…


	14. Part Two: Epilogue

**Blood of the Night**

**By: Ange De Bleu**

**Rating: R?**

**Part Two: Epilogue**

Akiko awoke from her slumber and felt the pain on her neck only to know that something between her and Kyou must have happened last night, hoping that it wasn't the worst scenario that popped into her mind. Next to her, she looked over to see Noir sleeping sounding with a little bit of blood dried on the corner of his mouth. Her hand moved to brush his hair away from his face only for his hand to suddenly jerk out and grab her wrist, pushing her back with a sudden motion and positioning himself on top.

"Why am I out? Because you pissed Kyou off last night even though the both of you were drunk. This leaves my the only two options. Kyou loves you deeply and would love to have you for as long as he could before he gives you up to WuFei but the only problem is, you always do or say something that reminds him that you're only thinking about WuFei. Don't try to deny it, you even said his name while you two were passionately kissing last night. I leave you with two options: annual the marriage or erase your memory so he can be happy. Must I remind you of the memory loss that your dearest may suffer if you make the wrong decision?" asked Noir.

Akiko looked up at him with surprise and tears in her eyes.

"You would really do that?" she asked only for him to see the tears brimming her eyes and then she was silent for a moment knowing that she had to do the one thing to make it to where she would have WuFei in his same manner when they left each other, even though she hated it that they had fought. "Take my memory away…"

Maurice looked at the news and knew that the world would have been doomed if it wasn't for Queen Serenity, all would have been lost. The senshi were dead and the planets were quickly abandoned while everything had been destroyed by Beryl during her day or attacking that seemed to wipe everything out. Now, the moon was even desolate as the earth became diverse in cultures and people from other planets moved into different areas where they quickly populated it. This was the world; this was the new beginning to a new future.

**AN: Well, that's it for book two. Hope you like it so far. Book three will be the finale and hopefully I'll get it out sooner than it has taken me to get this out.**


	15. Part Three: Prologue

Blood of the Night

Book 3

Prologue

_Dear Diary,_

_The most wonderful happened to me this evening and I fear that I should never speak of it again as long as I should live. I have met a man, but not just any man; a man that makes me feel whole and complete again. He may not have a great sense of humor, or speak a lot but his eyes tell me everything about him. I have never felt such a connection with anyone before and yet I hope we will be able to meet again when I'm done with work and hopefully my husband won't find out..._

_A.M._

_Dear Diary,_

_It has been a week of meeting with him at the bar and I feel that I am in love with him already. He works there every night and has the weekends off which makes it interesting. He said he battled in the Gundam wars but I don't know what side he was on. But it makes it interesting to keep coming back to him like fate is trying to tell me something._

_A.M._

_Dear Diary,_

_I told myself that I would never speak of it, but at least I can't help it. There is something changing in my body, and I fear for the worst. It has been four months since that night, but I must tell someone about it. I fear for my life if my husband was to ever find out but he has never touched me like this man has, nor done the things I could ever dream of him doing. I am waiting for the test to turn out but I am so nervous. What am I going to do? What if it does come out positive. My career will be in total shambles. My partner as work already suspects something is wrong and so do my friends and I will find out once I read the applicator..._

_A.M._

_P.S. It is positive..._


	16. Part Three: Chapter One

Blood of the Night

Book 3

Chapter 1

Akiko let out a sigh as she walked up the stairs feeling something wash other her as her stomach started to lurch. She was hungry, but she felt sick at the same time. Getting some control over herself, she made it up the last set of stairs and opened the door to feel the cool breeze push back her hair and the sun greet her. There stood the set and the camera crew ready for action. Raven and Damion had decided they wanted to be photographers and try to take the best pictures or unknown models for products that Akai was making with Quatre.

So far, everything was going great. Akai was making the perfume, Quatre was funding the money, and stores were starting to buy it. Now, it came time to where they needed a model to be the front for the perfume. Raven, with her great ideas and knowing Akiko's angles had told her she was going to be the face for the line called Hope. So far, she was going to be the branch off perfume called Angel Wings. Pressing forward, Akiko let Raven get her ready with make-up and outfitted. For this, she was going to be topless with feathers drifting all around her and a male model holding her to pretend he is intrigued by the scent.

Getting a nose full of food Akiko perked up while her eyes stopped on Damion.

"Damion!" she yelled across the set, watching him freeze while trying to grab a muffin. He turned slowly to her and produced a grin. "I want the double chocolate fudge one...please!"

Her stomach gurgled and she heard Raven laugh.

"Gosh, child, you seem really hungry today. Did you hubby, wubby Kyou not make you breakfast this morning?" asked Raven while moving her costume around. Akiko gulped while looking at Raven only to get a raised brow. "What is it?"

"Well," started Akiko only for Damion to come over with her muffin. "Muffin! Thank you!"

She took it quickly and started munching in on it only for Raven to give her a strange look.

"I'm just really hungry today," said Akiko, looking at Raven and then shoving another piece in her mouth. Damion grinned while he looked at the girl with wiggling brows.

"I know why you're hungry," said Damion with a grin, watching the girl suddenly freeze while he moved in closer with Raven right beside him. "You did...IT."

Akiko dropped her muffin, while shock was written all over her face. Damion's eyes widened while he stared at the girl, knowing that what he said was true. Raven burst out laughing, and picked up what was left of the muffin and threw it in the trash.

"So it is true," said Raven, patting Akiko on the head. "I'm proud of you to finally have gotten that over with...how many years had it taken you to actually get that far with him? Over five hundred?"

Akiko nodded slowly while Damion helped Raven to mount the wings on her back. They were a beautiful white with glitter and jewels all over them. Slowly Akiko took a drink of water to rinse the muffin away and looked around.

"So, who's the other model?" she asked trying to find a man in the crowd.

"It's one of Quatre's friends," she said grimly. Kyou hadn't kept his promise to Akiko like he said he would. In exchange for the girl's memory he was going to make sure that everyone had their memories returned. But, he didn't. Instead, none of the pilots even knew anything about the three of them except about Akai that she was a mail-order-bride for Quatre and had decided to bring her family of friends along with her. It had made it interesting since no one lived with Quatre anymore. Duo ended up being a macanic, Hiiro worked secretly for the FBI, Trowa opened his own business as a department store owner, Quatre lived rich, and no one knew where Wufei was. The last thing they knew about him was he went to study in the temple with his sister.

"Really?" asked Akiko, trying to look around. "Where is he?"

"He's late," said Damion, picking up his phone and starting to place a call only for the door to open. Akiko felt like she was going to be sick and thought she would never see him again especially since she was keeping everything a secret from everyone. His long black hair being pushed by the breeze while his gray eyes peered around at them only for them to settle on Akiko in surprise. She felt the blush moving over her face when his eyes landed on her exposed body, the way they swept over them, and the smile slowly moving across his face. Damion left to greet him and help him get ready for the part.

"Akiko," said Raven, breaking her stare from the man entering looked up at her with sad eyes from her position near the ground fixing her long silky white skirt. "Remember to have fun."

A smile lifted to her face while she let the young girl run off to greet Akai and Quatre at the set. Raven frowned. Everything seemed to be a dream from when they all met those men and lived in that house together. Akiko was married now, and any chance of being with Wufei was nothing but a dream. But, he made the hair stand on the back of her neck while suspicion grew by the way they looked at each other. Did they slowly start to remember? Or had they met before? Shaking it off, Raven moved to the camera while Damion pulled the two into position.

The feathers moved around them while Raven started taking pictures and Damion did as well from another angle. It was working, the chemistry between the two sparked, the touching between them gentle and heavenly as Akiko smiled down at him from where he was holding her, acting like he was catching her from falling. Damion let out a call and Raven yelled for it to come to an end. Raven watched, looking at the two give light conversation, Akiko blush and knew there was something going on.

"Have you two met before?" asked Raven, looking at Akiko just smile up at her.

"Yes. He works at a bar near my college and I usually stopped in a few times a week to get a drink and chat with him for a bit about my studies," she replied and Raven could tell it was truth, but something was left out about it. Raven lead Akiko to help her get out of the costume and let out a sigh, wondering what was exactly going on.


	17. Part Three: Chapter Two

Blood of the Night

Book 3

Chapter 2

It was strange of her to be following, but it was something she wanted to find out even if the girl didn't tell her herself. They had met before, and she was going to find out how much they knew each other since they touched as if they had been lovers. Raven peered through the tinted windows and watched Akiko exit from the school and start walking. She followed her around until she saw her stop at the bar she said she met him at. Instead of going around the front, she went around the back. Raven moved out of her car and started slyly sneaking around while listening.

Hiding in the shadows, she watched as the two met in the back of the alley standing a bit aways from each other.

"You haven't been coming as often," he said, a small grin over his lips. His hand reached out and touched her long hair. A small smile moved over Akiko's face.

"It's been a while Wufei," she said softly, Raven inching in closer to get a better look. "I never thought I was going to see you again...I have a favor to ask of you."

His face stayed calm as he waited to listen to what she was going to say.

"Let me know, and I'll do what I can for you," he replied. Akiko moved around in her bag and pulled out a small envelope and handed it to him. She was shaking a bit, and Raven watched her hand move over her stomach. For the first time, Raven noticed a small bulge that she hadn't seen before. She didn't visit Akiko as often since she was studying most of the time and wanted the girl to be able to pass her classes.

"I went to the doctors today, and these are the pictures of your son," she said softly. Wufei looked surprised as she stared down at the ground, his hand dropped the envelope as he pulled her suddenly into his arms. Raven watched as Akiko sobbed on his shoulder, wanting to comfort her as well. She knew why she had kept it a secret, and why she wasn't telling anyone but the problem was, did Kyou already know about it but didn't want to admit it to himself? This was going to be hard on the whole group.

"It's ok, we'll figure something out," said Wufei, rubbing his hand down her back only for Akiko to shake her head.

"You don't understand," said Akiko, pulling away from him suddenly. "He's going to kill me if he finds out."

Wufei's brow wrinkled with frustration.

"Who is he?"

"My husband."

Silence whirled around them while Wufei seemed to stare at her for a moment, the thoughts running wildly through his head as the girl shook with a fear he had never seen before. Raven wanted to move out of the shadows but waited. What was going to happen next?

"Will he think its his?" Akiko looked up at him with sad eyes,

"You are my first, and he has never touched me in that way..." He cut her off by pulling her into his arms again, holding her tightly. Raven couldn't believe what she was hearing. The youngest of them all that had the worst luck ever ended up still having bad luck. Well, in the sense that she lost her love, ended up getting married without wanting it, and now was pregnant with another man's baby to the guy she lost the love of but didn't know. It was a strange tale to be told, and she wondered if Kyou or Noir knew anything of it. She moved out of the shadows and made herself known.

"Akiko, I think it's time you knew the truth...the both of you."

Kyou paced back and forth. She was late, and he was wondering what the hell was going on. She had been acting weird for the past few months and he wasn't sure if it was because she was studying so much, or because there was something she was hiding. Noir had made it clear that she didn't want him to touch her, and wanted it to make sure that the marriage was just a hollow shell with nothing to it. They could share a room, but that was as far as it went. That was the wishes that Akiko had said before giving up her memory. If she was going to be black mailed into forgetting, then she was going to have it her way.

So far, it was that way. But, they didn't even share a room anymore. Instead, she kept to herself and ate dinner with him and talked to him socially. It was strange to think that a marriage had came to this. She was pure, and beautiful. He wanted to keep her for as long as he could, even though it was all a dream in the long run. He kept her away from Wufei as best as he could hoping that it wouldn't jog her memory due to seeing him or Hiiro ago. She was going to be his, even though it felt so wrong to keep her against her real will.

There was a tap on the door which brought him out of his thoughts and he quickly went to answer it in hopes it was her. Instead, he saw Raven standing there with a stern look on her face. Did something happen to Akiko?

"Good evening," said Kyou, watching Raven roll her eyes. She knew what was going on, and did her best to become best friends with Akiko all over again. Since then, she didn't really care for Kyou or talking to him often.

"I didn't come for her, I came here to talk to you," said Raven, letting herself in. She wasn't going to stand on the steps for much longer. Kyou looked at her strangely. This was the first time she had came to talk to him in over five hundred years.

"What can I help you with?" he asked only to get a glare.

"I'm here on her behalf. She was worried that you would over react and hurt her if she told you herself," started Raven and then growled. "Akiko has been having an affair and she's pregnant."

Kyou's brows wrinkled while he glared at Raven. Had she knew all along?

"Look," continued Raven. "I just found out tonight because I followed her after her classes. She's been acting weird and I was just looking out for her. I talked to her, and the guy she has been seeing for the past four months where she told him she was pregnant as well. She went to the doctors today after the photo shoot and has the ultrasound pictures. I also thought it would be the best time to tell her about the truth. You lied to her, and you know you did. You didn't give them their memories back and have locked everything away. She gave everything up because Noir has been black mailing her about it."

Kyou looked shocked, and composed himself.

"I felt something like this was going to happen," said Kyou. "I had a feeling that Noir was doing something. He said her wishes to never touch her and to keep it looking like a marriage without it actually being a marriage...who is the father?"

Raven let out a sigh. "Wufei."

Kyou laughed. This was pathetic. Fate was working against him. No matter how much he wanted to keep her away from him, there was no doing it. Not only did she find him again, but she fell in love with him again.

"It seems like you can't have everything you want...I've taught you all everything you need to know and now it's my time to rest. I will be going to Europe to find my brother. Tell Akiko she can have the house, and I'm leaving my fortune to her. I'm not going to say good bye either. I will have the divorce papers ready for her when she comes. All she needs to do is put blood on the document and everything will be void. I hope she is going to be happy now."


	18. Part Three: Chapter Three

Blood of the Night

Book 3

Chapter 3

Wufei knew of one place to take her, and decided on it. He left work early, and explained to his boss that he found out his girlfriend just got back in town and was going to have a baby. It was strange for him to refer to her like that especially since she was his lover. They had snuck dates, and it all came to sense now why she was trying to keep it under wraps. She didn't want to get caught, but it was hard since he had actually fallen for her. He wasn't able to say that about any other girl he had met over the years. She was beautiful, and there was something about her that had attracted him to her in the first place. He couldn't decide if it was her smile, or her eyes.

Now that Raven had explained it to him, he wasn't sure if he was going to believe her. She said they were vampires or something like that. How could he? He never drank blood...that he knew of at least. But, Raven told them to get to a safe place while she went to talk to Akiko's husband. As he could tell, Akiko was afraid and didn't want to go near her husband, afraid that he was going to hurt her in some horrible way. The girl slept in the passenger seat and he couldn't help but look over her stomach again while putting the car in park. She was carrying his baby.

Gently, he touched her face only to watch her blue eyes slowly peer up at him. Giving her a smile, he gently brushed her hair back. He still couldn't believe it and it was going to look odd for him to be appearing at his sister's this late in the night. He didn't know he had a sister until he saw that his grandfather had died and that was how he had met her and everyone she knew. He visited her on the weekends to help her with the temple since she ran it by herself now. He was about to slide out of his seat when he heard a tap on the passenger window.

Rolling it down, he saw her violet eyes look in at him and notice the girl in the passenger seat.

"Oh my gosh, is this the girl from the ad? She's so pretty Wufei!" she exclaimed. She pushed her long ebony strands behind her ear. "My friends and I were watching on TV and got to see video of you two at the shoot."

Wufei wrinkled his nose. He was already on the tv and yet there weren't any video cameras around that he saw.

"I was wondering if we could stay here for a while," said Wufei, knowing that no one would look for him here since he hadn't told anyone where his sister lived. Her complexion became serious while she stared at her brother wanting answers. "We want to stay out of the publics eye for a while so she won't stress herself and the baby."

Her eyes widened.

"A baby? Your baby?" she asked, looking at Wufei only to get a nod. "Oh wow! I'm going to be an aunt! I'm sorry, I'm Rei Hino. Come on in, we're just having a get together. Usagi is resting with Mamoru while getting used to having a baby around themselves."

Rei opened the door and helped Akiko out of the car while Wufei locked up and watched the two already look friendly with each other, having fun chatting away walking up the stairs with him in tow.

"Have you two had dinner? I bet you're hungry. Usagi was always hungry and eating everything in sight. We have plenty of stuff to eat and I'm sure Makoto will cook you something special to make sure you stay healthy and strong. Ami is checking up on Usagi and should be back after she swings by the hospital to check up on a few of her patients. Michiru said she needed to do laundry and talk to Setsuna about something but everyone else is here. I'll introduce you!"

She seemed too excited, and Akiko noted that while she followed into the temple. The first woman she met was relaxing in the living room, but she looked more like a boy. Her sandy blond hair was cut short but stylish while her blue eyes gazed at both of them when they walked in.

"Akiko, this is Haruka," said Rei with a smile. Haruka stood tall and shook Akiko's hand. "She's Wufei's girlfriend and expecting."

"Nice to meet you," said Haruka and then crouched down in front of Akiko's stomach, gently touching it. "Now, don't go throwing karate kicks at your mommy."

Akiko giggled as Haruka stood, towering over her like Raven always did. Next Rei introduced her to Minako who was glued to the T.V. watching an idols group singing. The last was Makoto who was already starting to cook in the kitchen when she overheard Rei. Akiko couldn't get over how beautiful her green eyes were nor how she reminded her of Raven with the long ponytail, and her love for cooking.

"Congratulations on the baby. Have you two been planning?" asked Makoto while she stirred some vegetables. Wufei sat next to Akiko and placed an arm around her shoulders.

"It was a surprise. But a good surprise," said Wufei with a smile that made Akiko feel comfortable.

"Are you planning on getting married?" asked Rei, sitting across from the couple. Wufei wrinkled his brows while he looked down at her, remembering that Akiko was already married.

"I don't know how to put this..." said Wufei while looking down at Akiko and noticing the tattoo on the finger where her ring was supposed to be. Rei wrinkled her nose.

"I'm already married...to someone else," said Akiko, hoping they wouldn't judge her. "Love finds you in the most interesting ways. I'm not saying it's right to have an affair...I was just forced into an unwanted marriage due to how powerful his family was."

Rei seemed to understand. Haruka took a seat next to Rei and smiled.

"The best thing to remember is that you're happy. We'll make sure nothing happens to either of you. If you'd like, I could go back with you to get some of your belongings."

"That would be nice, in the morning of course," said Akiko.


End file.
